


Test Subjects

by TanteiCzarinaMae



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Half-Animal Hybrids, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Mad Scientists, Psychological Torture, Science Experiments, So be warned, Social Experiments, They have ears and tails that signify which animal they are, Torture, Torture Experiments, Unknown Substances, Unknown substances which turned people into animal hybrids, also the humans change their names except Ballora and Ennard, and yeah don't get mad but Michael Afton/Eggs Benedict is the Foxy Mask Brother, contains EXTREME lots of torture especially in Freddy's case, deep fucked-up shit is going to happen, only the human-animal hybrids are hunted and experimented on, some people do not agree on torture on these hybrids, some people love to torture those hybrids, take Baby for example
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanteiCzarinaMae/pseuds/TanteiCzarinaMae
Summary: They say that substance is dangerous. They say its name is unknown to all, and they say that whenever you touch that substance, later on, you will regret it, once you discover that you have grown animal features, just like those "hybrids". You will be forced to flee from your home... or else they will find you and do twisted experiments on you.The "hybrids" never lived in peace. They were caught, tortured, brutally experimented on by those mad... monsters. Some may flee, but they were still getting searched by... and those who are unlucky enough to be caught, they will have to endure the pain for the rest of their life... even until they die.Some people think that it's wrong, but majority... thinks it's right. They said that "hybrids" have terrorized them, and they deserved punishment.I don't agree with those merciless men. Torturing someone who is still of your own species is a sin.A great sin. And I do not condone it.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> (( The one narrating the description is Cerise Belladonna [or Circus Baby, in this story's case] ))
> 
> So, hello to this menacingly fucked-up tale of torture, abuse, rape, and human-hybrids experimented on. This is not for the squeamish. If you do not like torture and rape, and do not like blood and gore, simply turn back off this story NOW. But if you wish to continue, you may carry on.
> 
> Oh, and by the way, the humans have a change of name (except the night guards, who are the crazy mad scientists in this story. ESPECIALLY William Afton/Purple Guy). I'll give y'all a list in the end of the first chapter.
> 
> So, without further ado, I shall present to you all a tale of twist and torture, and how the captured hybrids live on with it.
> 
> (( ALL ART FEATURED IN EACH CHAPTER BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE ARTISTS, MOST NOTABLY kawacy OR gatanii69. THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME AND BELONG TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS ONLY [BECAUSE I DO NOT HAVE THE GUTS TO DRAW GORE]))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( Art below is a collaboration between kawacy and gatanii69 ))
> 
> "How did everything happen? Why did everything happen? I shall tell you a tale of terror and madness, blood and gore... but before I do that, though, let me tell you about a purple lake... the very lake that was guilty of everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, say you were confused as to why this happened to Freddy, or why this happened to Chica. Why were they tortured? Is it really that bad to be a hybrid?
> 
> Well, to explain the all, the Prologue is here to help you solve your problems! But if it wasn't solved at all, then ask me a question! I'll do my best to answer.

"This is how they look like."

* * *

  ** _December 23, 2023_**

**_In one of the lakes of the world..._ **

**_Time: Dawn, 3:40 a.m._ **

* * *

 "Have they dived in yet?"

"Not yet, sir. But they're getting ready."

"Good. Let's see what they can find."

A group of fifty scientists was scattered by a lake, writing notes on their clipboards. Two of them were in their diving gear, ready to see what really caused this once-clear blue water lake to have this  _purple_  color.

 _Purple._ A very unusual color, for such a beautiful lake to have.

As soon as the two scientists got ready, they nodded their heads with a thumbs-up and began to dive into the lake, deeper until they can reach the surface.

While the other scientists waited for the two to emerge, the two divers scanned every land area of the lake. So far, there are no chemicals, but there was one unusual thing they discovered, though...

"Look! Tiny holes on the ground!" one of the divers pointed to the holes on the lake. "And there are bubbles, too."

"We should get this information through with the scientists." the other one spoke and took out his camera. "I should take a picture of it. That'll give us a clue."

As soon as the photo was snapped, both divers returned back to the shore and surprised the other scientists who were just standing by the lake. "Hendricks! Henderson! What did you discover?" Farah Gale, one of the scientists, ran up to meet both of them.

The two divers smiled as they removed their scuba gear and donning their lab coats. "It was a mysterious discovery!" Hendricks exclaimed, walking up to the scientist. "We saw nothing but tiny holes in the ground! We concluded that that must be the source of the strange substance!"

"But we still do not know what it is," Henderson interrupted, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "So far we only discovered where it comes from, not what it is. We still have much to discover about that substance.

Farah recorded all those information into the clipboard and nodded approvingly.

"Great progress! I think more information about it has been covered up."

* * *

**_December 24, 2023_ **

**_Science Laboratory_ **

**_The next day..._ **

**_Time: Morning, 8:45 a.m._ **

* * *

" **GRR!** "

"Easy now, Hendricks... easy now... we're just going to try to discover why you're acting like this..."

" **GRR!**  I don't need to be interrogated for this! Let. Me. OUT!"

"Hendricks, this will be over soon. I promise."

"Stop it! You can't do that to him!"

"Quiet now, Henderson. You should be taken to discovery because of your scales."

The fifty scientists of the institution discovered something impossible: Both doctors Hendricks and Henderson have grown themselves scales and animal features!

But one question had come to their mind: What caused these parts to emerge from their body?

While some scientists wrote down notes on their clipboard, most of them asked questions to both scientists, who grew some animal parts in their body.

Hendricks had the tail of a lion, and the ears of that animal, too. Henderson had scales and the tail of a snake, and even his tongue turned to that of what the snake has.

Hendricks was more aggressive and wanting to get out, but Henderson was calmer. He tried to think of a possible solution to this.

But that's when an idea hit him.

"I... I think I know what had caused this." He suddenly muttered, leaving the scientists all in question.

"Henderson? What do you have in mind?"

Henderson closed his eyes and sighed.

"U-Umm... maybe... maybe the lake did this, somehow." He stated, with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Hendricks gasped at this and immediately rushed over to the metal bars that were blocking him. "Are you serious about this, Henderson?" He asked, startled and in a bit of a panic.

"What is all the commotion here?" A familiar voice asked just behind the commotion of scientists. All of them glanced at the person and smiled. "S-Sir Humadlapin," Henderson muttered, bowing. He accidentally slithered out of delight.

Gregorio Humadlapin walked up to the group, who have doubtful looks on their faces. He then faced Hendricks and Henderson. His eyes widened at their appearance.

"Wh-What happened to them?!" The filipino scientist exclaimed, surprised at the matter. "What had caused this to happen?"

Farah Gale sighed and walked up to Humadlapin, showing him the clipboard she was always carrying. "Unfortunately, sir, we don't know as to why this happened. But Henderson said it might be the purple lake, which we are trying to investigate, had caused this." She explained, with a worried tone on her face.

Gregorio stopped after that and looked back at the two mutated scientists, before thinking it over. "Hmm... well, we're going to need to investigate even further." He said, glancing at two female scientists. "Do you think you can carry this, Gina and Helen?"

The two, Gina and Helen, the Jenner twins, looked at their boss with doubtful expressions. The two then faced each other, but then turned serious and nodded. "Yes, boss." Both replied in sync. They were twins, after all.

Humadlapin smiled and put both hands on their shoulders. "Thank you, both."

The blonde twins only nodded at this and smiled at their boss.

* * *

  ** _December 25, 2023_**

**_Science Laboratory_ **

**_The next day..._ **

**_Time: Morning, 9:14 am_ **

* * *

"AAH!"

Helen Jenner's scream could be heard just about a few rooms away, which caused a few other scientists to turn from their work and run to the location where Helen is currently at.

She had been assigned to observe herself and her sister if they had any changes in their bodies after their dive in the lake for further investigation. There weren't any changes the previous day, and none earlier morning.

But now...

"G-G-G-Gina! She shrunk!" Helen shouted, pointing to her already-transformed sister. "Sh-Sh-She turned into a bee! A bee! See?!"

The team of scientists checked Gina's condition. Sure enough, the lab coat was laying there, with no one wearing it. But the motion underneath the lab coat got the best of the team's curiosity.

"There." One of the scientists pointed out to the little moving bump, with a serious look on his face. "Looks like she's hiding here."

A female scientist nodded and lifted the coat a bit, seeing the shrunken Gina Jenner, rubbing her head in confusion. "What...? What happened...?" She murmured, trying to get her eyes to open.

Kyro Thompson, another one of the team's members, picked up the bee-like Gina and observed her for a while. "...She really did change form." He said, and laid her back on her lab coat.

Gina Jenner looked up to see the enlarged sizes of the scientists, before looking back on her own form. She gasped in shock, seeing the bee wings on her back and the black and yellow stripes she gained on her body. "Oh no... What happened, exactly?!" She exclaimed, flapping her wings aggressively, looking up at the team in confusion and worry for her well-being.

"Now, now, Gina. Calm down." As soon as this was said, the bee-like girl stopped fluttering about and began to slowly descend, with a worried look on her face.

Kyro looked over to his members, taking down observations in his clipboard. "Take Gina to the investigation room. We have lots to know about this. Oh, careful of her antennae and wings..."

While he continued to talk, Farah Gale gazed at the terrified Helen, who was hugging herself tightly. Wasn't there something odd about her, just like what had happened to Gina? Did she not get any strange symptoms?

"Be careful with her..." Helen whispered, sitting on her chair with a sigh, her eyes still wide.

As the team got out of the room, only Farah, Helen, and Kyro were inside. "What about you, Helen? Did you observe some changes in you?" Farah asked, holding on to the panicking Helen's shoulder.

Helen stuttered. "I-I don't know... I mean, I could feel something growing across my skin, but I don't know what they are..." She replied, brushing both of her arms with her shaking hands.

Farah patted the young woman, but then, as she patted her, the scientist could feel something odd about Helen's shoulder.  _What this?_ She asked herself, then patted her again, this time, softly.

Kyro walked up to the two of them and grasped Helen's lab coat. "Helen, can you remove your coat for a moment?" The male turned his head to Farah. "Because by the looks of it, I think Farah's sensing that something is strange going on..."

The blonde woman hesitated at first, but she stood up and took off her coat anyway. Closing her eyes, she wondered what Farrah found strange in her.

She opened an eye slowly. "What do you see...?" She asked the two scientists.

The two didn't reply, but was greeted by the shocked faces of the scientists instead.

Helen raised an eyebrow, and decided to look at her own body, too.

Which caused her to gasp in shock.

"Helen... you have..." Farah's hand shook as she grazed on the young woman's shoulders.

" **...feathers...** "

Kyro and Farah exchanged glances.

"Henderson was right."

Helen nodded, her eyes still wide.

" **The lake did this.** "

* * *

  ** _December 30, 2023_**

**_5 days later..._ **

* * *

  _"Good morning, everyone. Though, I wouldn't say this is much of a good morning to most of the citizens._

_Over the past few days, citizens with strange animal parts all over the body suddenly appeared and mixed in with our society. They claim to be humans, but they do not know what caused the animal parts to grow._

_This was greeted with insults from the people, telling them that they are not part of society and should learn their place. People have been avoiding the humans with animal parts and sometimes bully them._

_And because of this, people also suspect that they are the causes of the murders and disappearances of several people. Always the suspect of crimes, and they are always proved to be true._

_According to 'Worldometers', they have conquered 40% of the Earth's population, while the normal ones have the remaining 60%. Humans have been reduced from 7 billion people to 3 billion people, while the mutated ones have a population of 459 million._

_"Even so, they are still a threat!" Said a citizen that we have interviewed before, "They are the cause of SO MANY monstrosities that are happening around the world! They need to be stopped!"_

_Everything happened after the past four days. And now, the mutated ones are still growing rapidly._

_We have heard that people nowadays, even the government, have called them 'hybrids'. 'Hybrids', because they are a hybrid between a human and an animal._

_"They should be removed," Hector Finnigan, manager of the Wisconsin Pork Providers, said this with a click of his tongue. "If we want a clean society, then the hybrids should be wiped clean from the face of the earth."_

_"They are like animals. Appearances, attitude, culture, society... They should stay in the forests or other places where an animal usually dwells. Just... not in human homes." Griselda, an old woman, explained._

_But the real question is: How did they grow those animal parts? How exactly did they appear? Surely these questions will not leave us hanging. The Testing Institution, the world's largest scientific observers, would not disappoint us, right?_

_For now, this is Julius Travago, reporting in Texas. Good morning to you, everyone."_

_-/-_

Dr. Alistair Afton sighed as he slumped on his couch, staring at the blank expression of the television. Just four days, and the hybrid population has already taken most of the world? Unbelievable.

He sighed and crossed his arms, thinking of a solution. As the Overseer of the many branches of the Testing Institution, Alistair should have thought of a solution as to how to take care of this problem by now. Hybrids aren't really bad creatures... they are just being harassed!

Gregorio should be getting some answers right now, shouldn't he? The team should be able to get some answers now. Sure, he does know that what they are doing isn't easy, but a little information would be enough.

Suddenly, the big door was pushed open by his 17 year old son, William, which made Alistair turn his head to face the teen with the lilac hair. "Oh, William. You're here." He said in a husky and whispery voice.

William Afton scoffed, then walked up to his father. "Haha, obviously. Of course I'm here." The teen sat next to his father, then raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, dad? Hybrids again?"

Alistair nodded, then sighed. "Ah, being the Testing Institution's president is hard, William. Making sure you have an answer to the people's questions, and discovering new things about the hybrids... William, are you absolutely sure you can do you duty as my right hand and future Overseer?"

William smirked. "Of course, dad! You don't have to worry too much. I can handle it."

Alistair hesitated. He wasn't sure if he would even risk his son of doing such hard tasks.

But he nodded anyway. "That's the spirit, William." He whispered, smiling at the large glass wall, looking at the rays of the sun as it came down from the orange sky. Night is coming.

The older blonde man then turned his head at his son. "I'm really not sure why you dyed your hair purple, William. Your blonde hair is already beautiful the way it is."

William sneered, standing up from the couch. "Purple is more beautiful than blonde, father. I wasn't content with my blonde hair, to be honest."

Alistair chuckled. "No wonder everyone calls you 'Purple Guy'."

"Heh. It's a nice nickname."

Alistair chuckled once again, this time, with William joining in. He then turned to the beautiful sight of the sun again.  _It's almost night..._ He thought, brushing a hand through his purple hair.

_And at night, the hybrids run about freely..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading the Intro. You may move on to Freddy's chapter.


	2. Freddy Fazbear 1901 (FREDDY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( Art belongs to kawacy ))
> 
> "I sat there all alone, cold and bruised, awaiting for a cruel punishment to come. He raped me, made fun of me, did terrible things I can't endure for long..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of the fanfiction, everyone. Freddy has endured so many experiments in the hands of scientists, even getting sexually assaulted. I hope you don't cringe in your seat while reading this.
> 
> Oh, and also, the human name list is in the end of the chapter.
> 
> Warnings: Torture, rape, abuse, and swearing. You have been warned.
> 
> ESBEN: Scandinavian form of Old Norse Asbjorn, meaning "divine-bear".
> 
> The Esben Brothers:  
> 1\. Freddy Esben (Freddy Fazbear)  
> 2\. Gold Esben (Golden Freddy/Fredbear)  
> 3\. Theodore "Teddy" Esben (Toy Freddy)  
> 4\. Shadow Esben (Shadow Esben)  
> 5\. Nigel Esben (Nightmare)  
> 6\. Favien Esben (Funtime Freddy)  
> 7\. Aurum Esben (Fredbear Plushie in FNaF 4)  
> 8\. Fredrick, Alfred and Ravier Esben (Nightmare Freddy plushies in FNaF 4)  
> 9\. Yuma Esben (Yenndo)
> 
> Enjoy the show!

"Freddy Esben"

* * *

   ** _January 1, 2041_**

**_In the dark forests of California..._ **

**_Night: 12:01 p.m._ **

* * *

  _"Freddy! Get back here!"_

_The calls of Nigel Esben, a.k.a. Nightmare, echoed around the 16-year old Freddy Esben's ears, who paid those calls no heed and continued running through the wild forest._

**_I have to get there,_ ** _Freddy thought, taking leaps and sprints into the rocky road. **I have to get home. To mother. To father.**_

_"Freddy! Please! Stop running!"_

_Freddy didn't listen. He continued running through the forest, bruising himself with the thorns of the large rose thickets he sometimes collided with. Bears have a really good sense of sight, which always helped him go through the darkness._

_He was unlucky this time, though, since his brothers have really good night vision. And what's more, they run very fast. Much faster than he does._

_Still, he continued running. **Nothing's stopping me now.**_

_In the distance, he could see fireworks scattering in the dark night sky, and the several cheers of people from a nearby town. Freddy immediately looked away, tears brimming in his eyes._

_They used to watch the fireworks explode. They used to shout "Happy New Year" merrily every first day of the new year, celebrating another successful and prospering year. Every country did this._

_Now it wasn't the merriest of New Years. They just thank God for another new year because they got **lucky**._

_Lucky enough not to be caught by scientists, that is._

_Ever since it was announced that William Afton, son of the Testing Institution's Overseer, Alistair Afton, had succeeded the position of his father, he did merciless things. Every hybrid that is seen is captured! Every hybrid that is captured is interrogated!_

_What's worse..._

_If the hybrid refuses to give information..._

**_They are tortured until they give in_** _._

_It scared Freddy. It scared him; the possibility of a Hunter suddenly emerging from one of the trees and catching him and his brothers._

_But he had to see his parents. He just had to._

_With another leap, he landed on another cliff just a few meters away from the cliff he had just been running onto. He looked up, seeing the glowing blue and brown eyes of his brothers._

_Luckily for him, another cliff was waiting underneath, making him look up at them with a smirk. He jumped on that said cliff, then continued on his routine._

_"FREDDY!"_

_The screams of his brothers fell upon deaf ears, as Freddy continued to run down the road._

* * *

_Nigel kept on running, trying to get a glimpse of his 16-year old brother._

**_Dammit, Freddy!_ ** _He thought, an irritated expression on his face, mixed with worry for the younger bear hybrid. He used the trees for support every time he stumbled down, or if he wanted to stand and find Freddy._

_He turned his head everywhere, but no sight of the bear was found. **Dammit, where is he?** He looked around once more, but Freddy wasn't anywhere to be found._

**_No... he couldn't have gone far enough, could he?_ ** _He said to himself, jumping off to the second cliff that was just right below the cliff he just stood up on._

**_If he goes home, the hunters..._ **

_"Nigel, where is he now?" Gold said from behind the black-haired hybrid, walking up to him with a worried look on his face. "He still hasn't gone that far, hasn't he?"_

_Nigel sighed, then looked towards the direction to where Freddy is heading. "Unfortunately..."_

_" **I'm afraid we can't save him on time.** "_

* * *

_Freddy peeked from behind the trees, trying to see if his brothers managed to catch up to him, and also to try to see if his parents were still in the house._

_Freddy smirked once he discovered that his brothers were no where to be found. The brown bear hybrid then turned to the direction of their house, and smiled to himself._

**_Finally, I can get to see my parents again..._ **

_He jumped down the cliff and swinged on the branches of a tree, before finally landing on the ground, as puffs of dirt were emitted by his shoes like smoke. The bear looked up to their broken-down house, with a smile of determination on his face._

_He sighed, walking up to the door, with a small smile on his face. "Mother? Father?" He called out, knocking on their hazel brown door. "I'm home."_

_When no one answered, though, he blinked, confusion filling his eyes. "Mother?" He called out once again, opening the door a little so that he could peek in. "Father?"_

_This was it. Freddy wondered whether they were here or not. He pushed the door wide open and entered the house, looking around for any signs of his parents._

**_The kitchen... why is it so messy?_ ** _Freddy thought to himself, gazing at the misplced utensils and knocked-over pots. **Mom and Dad would never leave the furniture messy like this...**_

_"Where are your sons?"_

_Freddy's ears perked up at the voice._

_"W-We told you! You won't find them!"_

_"Just shut up and tell us already!"_

_"Please! We don't know where they are anymore!"_

_"Liars!"_

_The 16-year old's eyes widened in horror._

**_No..._ **

_What followed was the sound of a gunshot, and the scream of his mother._

**_No!_ **

_Freddy darted through the halls, towards the stairs to the second floor._

_As he advanced quickly to the next floor, he could hear the voices getting nearer._

_"Now, madam, this is your last chance. You tell us where you children are, and we'll set you free."_

**_Mother!_ **

_"No! I won't tell you anything! I do not know where my children are, and even if you set me free, I'd stil be a broken woman! You killed my husband!"_

**_Mother, no..._ **

_" **It's better if you just kill me, then!** "_

_Freddy reached out for the knob of the third room, furiously pushing it open._

_" **Mother!** "_

_The sound of a gun being shot resonated around the room, as Freddy's parents lay on the ground, blood soaking their bodies._

_Freddy panted, eyes wide with tears._

**_Mother... Father..._ **

_The tears of the teenage bear trickled down his cheeks._

_One of the hunters grinned, sending a shiver down his spine._

_The hunter reached out for his walkie-talkie, and with a menacing grin on his face, he spoke..._

_" **We got one.** "_

_And after the hunter said that, other hunters jumped at him, trapping him with chains._

_"Mission: accomplished."_

_The only thing that Freddy remembered, after he was struck unconscious, was the screamsof his brothers, calling out to him from the distance._

**_"FREDDY!"_ **

_That was the last thing he knew._

_The last thing he would ever know._

* * *

  ** _Present day_**

**_June 18, 2043_ **

**_Testing Institution, Room #1901_ **

**_Morning: 6:40 a.m._ **

* * *

Freddy opened his sky blue eyes.

_Two years... ever since I got captured..._

Freddy shivered, a sad and regretful expression on his face, as he rested his chin on both arms. 

He was sitting in this canvas of a room, staring blankly at the floor, awaiting another punishment from the humans. He hugged his legs tightly, the cold air making his body shiver. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the silence around him.

But he knew it wouldn't be silent soon. The barbaric scientists will be here any moment now, and he will be enduring painful torture from them once again.

_Oh, Lord... when will this end?_

Cold tears ran down his face, rolling down his cheeks up to his neck. His body began to tremble more as he rested his head upon an arm, sobbing quietly. If only he was back with his brothers in that forest... he had been so stubborn as to go back to their old house when they were still human, when the substance still hadn't changed their lives.

Thinking about his brothers made him sob even more. They could be out there, searching for him... They must be very worried about him right now.

_I did not listen to them... this was well deserved of me._

Freddy could still remember their faces; There was Nigel (known as Nightmare, now that he was a black bear hybrid), a black haired young man of twenty years of age, and who always donned anything black... he was the eldest of them brothers. Shadow and Gold, who were both 19-year old men, with blonde and black hair, respectively, were still studying College before the substance struck. Favien and him were both 18; Favien has white hair with violet streaks lined in his hair. Freddy was a man with brown hair and a brown suit always occupied his body. Teddy was the teenager of the group, living his teenage dreams before he became a hybrid. He has a hint of hazel brown painted all around his body. Then there was Aurum, a 13 year old boy that looked very much like Gold, and the attitude of Favien. His three thirteen year old other brothers: Fredrick, Alfred, and Ravier, all looked like Freddy (they were twins, after all), but the attitude of Nigel was present in them.

They all had strikingly blue eyes, except Nigel, who had reddish brown.

He sobbed more and more. Those were the days when everything was still peaceful, when the substance still didn't get to them. Now they are in the woods, running endlessly in this hellhole of a life, as scientists continue to hunt for them all.

_I would never forgive myself if one of them ended up in this laboratory._

He heard footsteps coming from outside the room.

His brown bear ears perked up; there was someone coming.  _I have to prepare myself._ He quickly wiped off all the tears in his eyes, since it was best for him not to show them that he was crying. They would bully him again.

He jumped when the door was furiously pushed open. Two scientists were there; one of them had red hair and poison ivy green eyes, and a menacing grin was plastered on his face. The other had cerulean blue eyes and brown hair, with a face mask hiding his mouth. But the way his eyes stared right at Freddy's lighter ones meant he was up to something sadistic, just like what the red-headed scientist was planning.

He gave up wiping his tears and let them flow again instead.  _There was no use trying to hide that you were crying out of misery._

The green-eyed man chuckled darkly, and green eyes met with sky blue ones. "Freddy Fazfuck 1901." he said, walking slowly towards him. His brown haired companion stayed outside the door, a clipboard in his hand, and a ballpen on the other.

Freddy lifted his head up to the direction of the scientist, tears still visible in his eyes. They continued to flow from his cheeks up to his neck.

The brown bear hybrid recognized both scientists. They were both sadistic, cruel, with minds fucked-up in the head and you couldn't imagine how.

The redheaded sadist, with piercing green eyes. He was the one assigned to experiment on Freddy, and he did a really great job doing things to the poor bear. This young, 20-year old man, Freddy could tell, was already born a sadist.

_**Fritz Smith.** _

His companion, the brown haired man with piercing blue eyes, always observed the episodes within this experiment. That menacing grin under his face mask always sent shivers down Freddy's spine. This 25-year old man is always up to everything, even torture.

_**Mike Schmidt.** _

Freddy feared both men. In fact, he feared  **all** of the scientists in this institution.

Fritz hummed while walking towards Freddy, his hands laced behind his hand, and a smirk pasted upon his face. He looked really childish, but once you tell him he was childish, he could actually torture you any moment.

Noticing the tears that trickled down his eyes, Fritz gasped, green eyes wide. He touched his chest with his hand and cocked his head to the side, his eyebrows furrowed into a sad face. "Oh, what a shame, Mike! Freddy is crying!" he turned to Freddy again, bowing to get a closer look at the bear's face. "Why were you crying, Freddy? Is it because... you want to get out of here?"

Freddy stared at the scientist with wide eyes. Part of him had that reason, but it was mostly because of his brothers.

There was no way he was going to tell Fritz the true reason why he was crying.

All Freddy could do as a reply was close his eyes and cover them again with his arm. He sobbed once again, this time, much louder than before.

Freddy cocked his head to the side, sniffing. He then stared at Fritz again, who was already smirking, the mock concern still in his eyes. "I... I wasn't... thinking about escaping..." he stuttered, sniffing, wiping some tears off his face.

Fritz gasped once again, clutching his chest. "Then what, Freddy? Tell me so that we can help you!" he said, both hands gripping the brown bear hybrid's bare shoulders.

Freddy did not respond. He buried his face upon his arms once again, sobbing. The hands gripping his shoulders is a sign.

A sign that the torture is about to begin.

There was a long pause of silence rounded between the two scientists and the bear hybrid. The only sound coming from the room were the sobs made by Freddy.

Fritz broke the silence by saying in a low voice... "If you won't tell us..."

Freddy lifted his head up once again, and sky blue eyes shot wide open when Fritz's green eyes glared at him. His mouth was up in a menacing grin.

"...then we'll  **let you tell us**."

After those words, one of Fritz's hands jumped to Freddy's brown hair and gripped it powerfully, making Freddy scream in pain. Fritz then mercilessly lifted the bear's head up, while his victim couldn't do anything but grip weakly, with more tears coming out of his eyes.

Fritz leaned to Freddy's ear, smirking that menacing way he always did. "Tell us Freddy. Why were you crying earlier...?" he asked in a whispery tone.

Freddy shivered. Aside from the cruelty of the voice, he could feel lust come out of it, too.

It was only a bare five seconds before Fritz grinned at Freddy's ear once again. "You're not going to tell, are you, Freddy?" he asked in a menacing tone, all the while making Freddy shiver once again.

Fritz got away from Freddy's ear and looked at him once again, sneering. "You'll tell us one way or another, or endure the wrath of our own hands." he hissed, his grip on the vandyke brown hair so strong, Freddy screamed in the intense pain.

Freddy sobbed. "N-No..." he whispered, pained.

Fritz's sneer turned into the menacing grin from earlier. "No?" he slapped Freddy hard on the cheek. "No?! Well Fazfuck, you've been foolish enough to answer me with that fucking response, son of a bitch!"

 _Oh no,_ Freddy thought, eyes wide in horror.  _He's venting again. Oh God he's venting again._

Fritz finally let go of Freddy's hair, but kicked him in the abdomen at the same time. "Talk, you son of a bitch!" he shouted, kicking the bear once again hard in the stomach.

Freddy choked up blood as the red-head kicked again, closing his blue eyes and trying to defend himself.  _But I can't do it._ he thought, receiving another swift kick on the stomach by Fritz.  _I can't fight back. I don't want to hurt anybody._

Fritz growled, looking at Freddy with eyes of fury. "You son of a mute fucking bitch." he kicked him once again. "When the fuck will you even talk!?"

"Fritz, you have to stop that!" Freddy heard Mike shout at the back.

Fritz turned to Mike and glared. "It isn't your fucking job to torture and get fucking information from a shitass of a bear hybrid who can't even tell me what the fuck is wrong with him!" he kicked him once again, and Freddy cringed. "Seriously, of all hybrids, you must be the dumbest of them all, you fucknut."

Freddy sobbed, his tears flooding the side of his face, and created a pool on the floor.

Mike snickered, which caused Fritz to snarl at him. "Don't just laugh there! Do something about this fucker!" he exclaimed, turning to Freddy and glared at him.

Freddy held both hands and pulled them close to his chest. He was shivering either because of the cold, or because of the pain inside him.

Mike laughed again. "I've got better ideas than you kicking that dimwit until he dies." he said, which got a scowl from Fritz. "Now if you just come here, you'll know what to do."

Freddy sighed, though softer than usual.  _Finally, it would end in a moment..._ he thought, closing his eyes, breathing heavily.

Fritz glared at him and kicked him once again. "Don't think you are safe, fuckass." he growled before leaving him behind in the room.

* * *

It had been a mere five minutes since Freddy was being physically tortured by Fritz. He was still lying down on the floor, waiting for any more torture to come to him.

After those five minutes of conversation with Mike, Fritz walked back to Freddy's direction, with a sinister grin on his face. He had something he held on his hand.

_A needle._

_Injection._

When Freddy saw the object, he started to panic. No, he hasn't experienced injections before. During the old days, he hasn't experienced an injection being pressed against his skin and went inside so that it could fill you with little substances that can cure people from their sickness.

 _No, please..._ he thought, tears flowing in his eyes once again.  _Please don't do it. Please don't._

He had grown with a fear of needles. Even though he hadn't experienced it, he felt as though that would be painful. Especially the substances that will be injected in you.

Fritz smiled and knelt next to the hybrid bear, chuckling darkly. "Sit still, Freddy. The more you struggle, the more it will hurt." he said, and with one swift move, he injected the yellow substance on Freddy's arm.

Freddy couldn't move. All he could do was shiver. The substance injected to his body was spreading quickly, and Freddy could feel the immediate pain spreading rapidly in just a second.

 _No... no no no no no..._ he repeated in his mind.  _Oh God. Please. Don't let this be as painful as I thought it would be._ he prayed, to God, to any deity that could hear his pleas... he hopes the substance would wear off quickly.

Freddy could see from the corner of his eye that Fritz smirked, removing the needle from the fragile skin. "There. All done." he said in a calm and satisfied tone. "This should keep you from getting your mouth shut."

Freddy wanted to know what the effect of that substance is.

And he was about to find out.

Fritz turned Freddy over, and that caused him to now lie on his back.

Pain suddenly jolted inside him, like a spark of electricity.

Freddy screamed, arching his back. Screaming made the pain worse. He shifted on the floor, sobbing, and that only made the pain worsen even more.

"IT HURTS!! IT HURTS!!!" he screamed, not realizing that it made the pain spread very quickly. He shifted multiple times, trying to take the pain away, but it was still there. An ear-piercing scream echoed around the room, maybe even echoed outside of the room.

Fritz frowned and marched towards Freddy. He then knelt and, with his hand, he slapped Freddy, making the bear cry even more. "Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" he screamed at the bear, who sobbed painfully in response.

"How ironic," Mike declared, crossing his arms with a smirk. "One time you wanted him to speak up, and now that he's spoken, you want him to shut up. Great irony, Fritz," he continued, clapping his hands.

Fritz snarled. "Shouting is not talking, Mike!" he retorted with a shout, hands curled up into fists.

"Well, technically it is," Mike said, an index finger raised. "in a louder way."

Fritz snarled. He turned back to the crying bear, who was sobbing much more softer than before.

He was about to slap him again when a hand blocked him from doing so.

Fritz's eyes widened, and he snarled once he saw that Mike was holding his wrist. "Let go, Mike!" he snapped, trying to yank his hand away. "Let go before I even think about killing you!"

Mike glared at Fritz. "Don't do it. Let the  _kirakowa'a_ do its job." he said. "Then afterwards you can have your...  _fun._ "

Fritz raised an eyebrow before he finally got what Mike was saying. He grinned. "Yes, yes. Fun, indeed." he giggled maniacally, standing up and finally yanking his hand away from Mike's grip.

Freddy still shivered on the floor, but he could feel the pain slowly subsiding.  _Is it... over...?_ he thought, the tears finally slowing down.  _Is the pain... gone...?_

Everything went silent after that.

Freddy stopped shivering. He was back in his position earlier, a tortured body that wasn't moving on the floor. His breathing returned to normal right away, and the last tear dropped to the floor with the puddle of tears at the side of Freddy's head.

Fritz didn't say anything. He turned to Mike, asking: "Is... the poison gone?"

Mike nodded. "Yes. It is." he said. He then walked toward a cart and got a seedling, planted on a small plastic vase. He then showed it to his companion. " _Kirakowa'a_ usually take effect about 30 seconds, but sometimes if the plant is already fully grown up and you make it into a poison, it would take a minute. That poison was absorbed from a young  _kirakowa'a_ plant." he explained, with Fritz nodding with every word.

Freddy moved his eyes towards the two scientist's direction, panting, and still on his position.  _Kirakowa'a..._ he repeated the plant's name in his mind. He closed his eyes.  _I've heard about people... poisoning other hybrids with this plant._

Fritz chuckled and turned to Freddy. "Well, I guess this is time I have my  _fun_ , is it?" Fritz asked, picking Freddy up in a bridal style and throwing him on the bed nearby.

Mike nodded in response. "Yep. Definitely." he said. He then walked over to the bear and touched his chin with an index finger. "He can't say no if he's in this weak condition."

Freddy cocked his head to the side, then to the opposite side. Tears began to flow once again.

Fritz chuckled. "Oh, shut up and just enjoy this." he snarled, then mounted the bear. "You'll love this experience."

He unbuckled his belt and threw his pants at the floor, which he did to his brief. Once all that was done, he positioned his erection at Freddy's entrance.

Mike grabbed his clipboard and pen, and then turned back to the two. He nodded at Fritz and then started to write something down on his clipboard.

Without warning, the red-head entered Freddy, thrusting into him in a strong, fast pace.

"A-A-AAAHH!!" Freddy screamed, closing his eyes as tears began to trickle down once again. "N-NO!! PLEASE!! STOP!! A-AHH!!"

"You want to beg for more, don't you Freddy?" Fritz whispered into the bear's ear, still thrusting into him with more need. "You want me inside you. You  _need_ me inside you." he whispered seductively.

All Freddy could do is cock his head to the side. His face was burning red, and tears trickled down his face once again. "P-Please..." he pleaded, but no more words came out after that.

 _What? What do you really want him to do, Freddy?_ he began to question himself, feeling the red-headed scientist's cock go deeper and deeper into him.

"Please continue?" Fritz finished for him, thrusting into him much more faster than before. "You should have asked before, Freddy. I'd love to." he said seductively.

Mike nodded and scribbled some more notes in his clipboard. He then grinned evilly at Freddy.

Freddy was already out of breath. He clutched the sheets as hard as he could, while synchronizing with Fritz's body.

Fritz's smirk turned into a flushed smile. "Aah, Freddy... your fuckin' ass... it's too tight..." he said, thrusting into him in an inhuman pace. "But once I'm done with you, you will lose your fuckin' virginity over me."

Freddy closed his eyes, his face burning red.  _Oh no, why am I liking this?_ he asked himself.  _Why the hell am I liking this? Loving this, even?_

A growl was heard from Fritz, as the scientist buried his face on Freddy's chest with furrowed eyebrows. "Ah, fuck, I'm about to come..." he groaned, clutching Freddy's arms. "Shit Freddy, make space!"

 _It's no use..._ Freddy thought, as Fritz thrusted inside him again.  _He's inside me, and I lost my purity over him._

Fritz's pace is going absolutely inhuman. He was getting faster and faster every second now. "Ah, shit!" Fritz exclaimed, still thrusting in Freddy's ass. "Fuck!"

The more inhuman Fritz's pace went, the more pain Freddy felt, though. Freddy couldn't help it; he shouted out of the pain. "Fritz, please!! N-No more!!" he cried out, clutching the bed sheets.

Fritz continued on though. Freddy sobbed as the pain increased every second. "Shut the fuck up, Fazfuck." he snarled, glaring at Freddy. "You are mine to torture, you are mine to pleasure. Whatever I do, you follow me. You understand that, you son of a fucking bitch?" he declared in a demanding tone, thrusting into him faster than before.

All Freddy could really do was nod.  _But I don't want this._

Fritz thrusted harder, earning sobs and moans from the hybrid bear. He was almost coming... Freddy could feel the pre-cum dripping from his shaft.

"Ah!! Freddy!" Fritz shouted, finally coming inside the hybrid bear, filling him with the hot semen.

Freddy shivered. The hot liquid only made matters worse; it hurt inside him. Every time the liquid will flow, the pain would flare up.

The hybrid bear sobbed.  _Finally..._ he thought, shooting his own cum out of his own throbbing erection.

Silence came after that.

* * *

Fritz, after cleaning himself off, picked up his brief and pants and put them back on. "That was fun, Fazfuck," he said, glancing at Freddy. "Don't expect that the next time we meet would be the same. The real torture is on." he stated. He then grinned menacingly and walked off the bed.

"That was... hot, Fritz," Mike said, glancing at his clipboard. "I even got a bit hard while seeing you and that wimp."

"Heh, I know." both of their voices seemed to go to a lower volume as they walked away from the room, closing the door of the room behind them. "Next time I rape him, I'm gonna make him scream my name in front of me."

And with that, the voices trailed into oblivion.

They were finally gone.

Freddy sighed, panting hard. He hadn't felt that much pain in his first two days in the asylum. And he's afraid he's going to get something much worse than this the next day.

With that, Freddy abandoned all thoughts engulfing his mind and closed his eyes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( Kirakowa'a - In the far distant future, this plant was used as a poison to inflict pain on the insides of a person when injected to them. The poison would last up to 30 seconds, but the longer time would be about a minute. This poison is from a new, 'medicinal' plant that grew along the cold mountains of the Himalayas. Birds are immune to the kirakowa'a plant, but not to the medicine.
> 
> In short, Kirakowa'a does not exist. In this timeline, at least. I just made it up so that I can mess with Freddy's mind. ))
> 
> (( Here is the list of character changed names, as I promised in the beginning note: ))
> 
> 1\. Cerise Belladonna - Circus Baby
> 
> 2\. Billy Brian Benson - Balloon Boy
> 
> 3\. Carmine Callisto - Cupcake  
> \- Carly Callisto (Cupcake in FNaF 2)  
> \- Cheryl Callisto (Yellow Cupcake in FNaF 3)
> 
> 4\. Jane Julie Benson - Balloon Girl/JJ
> 
> 5\. Brendan and Bernard Bennett - Boy Dolls (you know, those two hanging boys in the Circus Baby Control room of Sister Location?)
> 
> 6\. Pharell Pine - Paper Plate Guy
> 
> 7\. Ballora Bennett - Ballora
> 
> 8\. Ennard Belladonna - Ennard 
> 
> 9\. Nathaniel Benson - The Marionette/The Puppet
> 
> 10\. Tommy Afton - The Crying Child
> 
> 11\. The Electrobabs (or Baby's animatronic baby robot friends, in other words)  
> \- Gabriel Belladonna  
> \- Damon Belladonna  
> \- Figaro Belladonna  
> \- Aiden Belladonna  
> \- Corbeau Belladonna
> 
> 12\. Minireenas (those little dancing dolls by Ballora's side)  
> \- Mina Rei Bennett  
> \- Nadine Reese Bennett  
> \- Malia Rose Bennett  
> \- Monique Realonda Bennett  
> \- Lletina Basnel Bennett
> 
> 13\. Rain Magewick - Chica's Magical Rainbow
> 
> (( The only thing I ain't changin' are the night guard's names, Purple Guy will be William Afton [because Sister Location], the big Foxy mask brother is Michael Afton/Eggs Benedict [because theories]. ))
> 
> See you in the next chapter, everyone!


	3. Next Right Hand (CERISE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( Art belongs to kawacy ))
> 
> "I think this whole hating on the hybrids is foolish. People need to respect other species. They're getting much more stupid as time passes..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Cerise Belladonna = Circus Baby  
> \- Billy Brian Benson = Balloon Boy/BB  
> \- Carmine Callisto = Cupcake  
> \- Carly Callisto = Cupcake in FNaF 2  
> \- Cheryl Callisto = Yellow Cupcake in FNaF 3  
> \- Jane Julie Benson = Balloon Girl/JJ  
> \- Brendan and Bernard Bennett = Boy Dolls  
> \- Pharell Pine = Paper Plate Guy  
> \- Rain Magewick = Chica's Magical Rainbow  
> \- Ballora Bennett = Ballora  
> \- Ennard Belladonna = Ennard  
> \- Nathaniel Benson = Marionette
> 
> In case you forget who they are. Don't worry, they will be the only human characters featured in this chapter.
> 
> Warnings: Lots of cursing from the one and only tongue of none other than Cerise Belladonna (she doesn't regret every single bad word she says even though she's in middle school). SERIOUSLY, THIS STORY HAS LOTS OF CURSING.

****

"Cerise Belladonna"

* * *

  ** _June 20, 2043_**

**_Jenkinson National Middle School_ **

**_Time: Morning, 11:20 a.m._**

* * *

Cerise clenched her fists as she listened to the teacher discuss about things.

 _Awful_ things.

Like, " **Hybrids are awful creatures. They terrorize, they kill, they hunt people so that they can make food out of all of us.** "

Or how about, " **Humans have nothing to do with the disappearance of the hybrids. They are just simply experimented on in laboratories.** "

_Yeah, right!_

_As if **hybrids** are the only awful creatures in this planet. There's also  **humans** , those fucking creatures who hunt down hybrids and torture them for the sake of fucking  **information** about them. And also, disappearing hybrids are caused by those fucking scientists who want nothing but to fucking destroy them all!_

_I am truly ashamed of this shit world._

Cerise couldn't take her anger anymore. She punched her desk hard with a deathly frown on her face.

"Fuck that bullshit about hybrids!" she shouted in front of the class. And for once, the teacher stopped talking.  _Good. She stopped talking about that nonsense speech on hybrids._ Her classmates were looking at her from their chairs, their eyes wide with shock. Even the teacher had to keep her eyes wide.

Suddenly, she received a slap from the person next to her. "Popping balloons, Cerise! Can't you sustain your anger?!" Jane Julie Benson scolded her, with eyebrows furrowed. She had a shocked and worried expression on her face.

 _Yeah, right, Jane._ she thought, crossing her arms.  _And can't humans sustain their greed to take over the hybrid population? We've done enough damage already!_

Their teacher went off from the shock and coughed in pretend, gaining the attention of everyone in the class. "Miss Belladonna, speaking such putrid words in class is not tolerated. I suggest you stand up from your seat and go to the principal's office." she said in a stern tone.

_You call my words putrid, I call your insults on **them** as bullshit._

But not a single word was said. Cerise immediately stood up from her seat and nodded. "Y-Yes, Mrs. Hellberry." she said before walking out of the door.

The teacher eyed her carefully, before she turned to the opposite side of where she was seated at. "Mr. Billy Brian Benson, please assist Ms. Belladonna to the Principal's Office, in case she speaks falsely to the Principal about what bad habit she did." she said, then glaring back at Cerise.

Cerise looked away and huffed softly.  _Hmph. I don't regret shouting that in class. They just had to know the truth._ She thought, and from the corner of the eye she could see the boy with the blue and red cap, walking towards her with narrowed eyebrows.

_I don't lie to anyone. What I shouted out was only the truth!_

Both she and Brian made their way out of the classroom, then walking towards the long hallways of the school. The two of them were really silent, refusing to look at each other out of frustration.

Cerise knew Brian too well. He had been friends with her ever since her childhood, and the same goes with the other eight of her best friends. All of them had the very same personalities, their parents thought it was just a coincidence.

If one of them was happy, then all of them were happy. If one of them was sad, them all of them will be sad. If one of them was angry, all of them would be angry. Which, in long story short, means that if there was a specific emotion that one was feeling, then the rest will be feeling it to. Short story turned really short, it's a "pack one, pack all" experience for the ten friends.

And that experience is what Cerise and Billy are in now.

She was frustrated, and so was he.  _And I bet all the others are frustrated too. Just look at how Jane slapped me in the face._

To break the silence, Brian sighed, his eyes still narrowed, but this time, he was glaring at her. "Cerise, why did you say that?" he asked, with a hint of worry in his voice.

Cerise rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Say what, Billy? The champion of the football game last night? Oh, sorry, I did spoil the details, didn't I?" she said, sarcasm trying to burn her tongue.

Brian flinched. "It's not funny, Cerise!" the boy shouted, curling his hands into fists.

Cerise snarled and turned to Brian, her pigtails flying behind her back. "You already know the reason, Billy! Stop asking!" she shouted, her fists curling into balls just like how Brian's did.

"About the hybrids? You're being overreacting again, Cerise!" he shouted back, blue eyes fuming with anger. "It's true, they're awful! I've seen them kill my uncle before! And don't mention that they almost robbed our store!"

"That's because they don't have enough shelter, Billy!" Cerise argued, her knuckles turning white at how tight she had clenched her fists. "They have to move out because they are being hunted! They have no choice but to invade our homes! They have to search for food, seek shelter, and live in peace! Why can't people understand that?! Why can't  **we** understand that?!"

"You're just saying that because you sympathize with  **monsters** , Cerise! They've spiraled out of control, and now we're stuck here trying to fend for ourselves! They're lucky that they have animal features and can kill humans very easily, unlike us who need to create weapons to defeat them! Why can't  **you** just move on about it, Cerise?! They're monsters, and  **you know it**!" Brian shouted back, blue eyes reprimanding to Cerise.

Both were silent for a while, glaring at each other, poison ivy and watery sea battling with each other. Both waited for the next one to argue, but then...

"Oh! What are you kids doing here?" The principal, Mr. Gregory Hill, asked in surprise, walking up to them with a curious look on his face. "Shouldn't you two be on your class?"

 _Perhaps this is a best chance to slip away_ , the girl thought and scratched her head. "Ahaha, actually, me and Billy just went for a walk in the comfort room! We were just trying to head to class, Sir Hill!" she bowed, and smiled up at the man. "Pardon us, Mr. Hill!"

Before she could even run away, Brian grabbed her arm, preventing her from going elsewhere. He glared at Cerise, who had a shocked expression on her face, before he turned to the principal, and spoke the truth: "Sir Hill, what she said isn't the truth. She had said putrid words in class today, and it regarded our today's lesson."

Cerise's eyes widened, before her eyebrows furrowed, and her blood boiled inside her.  _Fuck you, Billy. Fuck you very, very much._ She thought, green eyes blazing, trying to warn him.

But his blue eyes warned her back, and she turned away. His aura was much more aggressive than hers, there was no way she could beat him anyway.

Mr. Hill went silent at this, before he turned to Cerise and glared at her. "Miss Belladonna, this school prohibits cursing and swearing, especially to the teachers and during classes. You've committed this offense about 5 times already." He tapped her nose, still glaring. "If it goes above ten, you are advised to transfer to another school."

The young girl's eyes widened, but she didn't resist. She ducked her head a few minutes later. "Y-Yes, Mr. Hill." She said in a quiet voice, understanding what he had said.

Mr. Hill sighed in relief. "Good, Cerise. I hope this doesn't happen again." He smiled at the two 13-year old students, who were still silent in their position.

 _Oh, but it will happen again,_ Cerise thought secretly, glaring into oblivion.  _Just not here._

"Now, I have work to do. But remember, you've done this about 5 times already, Cerise. Now there are 6." He clicked his tongue and walked away. "Remember, if it goes by ten."

Cerise nodded at this, and both Brian and the girl watched as the principal disappeared into the hallways.

The bell ran after that.

Brian sighed and turned to get back to the classroom. "I suggest we should get our bags and leave for lunch. Our friends will be waiting." He told Cerise, before finally walking away slowly, holding into his blue and red cap.

Cerise just blinked, watching as Brian got farther and farther into the hallway, where a large stream of kids are currently running out for the taste of lunch air.

The girl only sighed and closed her eyes, opening them again to follow Brian into their classroom.

_Trust me, it **will** happen again._

* * *

**_June 20, 2043_ **

**_During lunchtime..._ **

**_Time: 12:15 p.m._ **

* * *

"Belladonna Cerise! What the hell was wrong with you?!"

The annoying, high-pitched voice of Carly Callisto can be heard in the distance, which made both Cerise and Brian roll their eyes in sync as they turned their head at Carly's direction, who was running towards them, with the other seven following her.

Cerise huffed before shrugging. "What now, Carly?" She asked in an annoyed tone, resting her chin on both hands that were laced and propped up against the table that she and Brian were currently preparing some lunch on.

"You! A while ago! Why did you do that?!" Carly exclaimed, immediately slipping next to Cerise once she was arms' reach of the pig-tailed girl, making Cerise slip away a bit, flinching, with a shocked expression on her face. "You do know that cursing is  **prohibited** , right?!"

"Oh, Carly. You and your big, bad mouth." Carmine huffed behind them, slipping on the right side of Cerise. "Don't you know what opinion is?"

With what Carmine said, Cerise turned and grinned. Hah, finally! Someone who agrees with her!

_Does that mean she doesn't like the hybrid treatment, too?_

Carmine turned and, noticing the expression on Cerise's face, grinned teasingly. "But that still doesn't mean I agree with you, Cerise." She clicked her tongue and shook her head slowly. "You're not safe, clown girl."

Cerise huffed in response, resting her cheek on her propped up hand and looking away from the light brown-haired girl.

Brendan giggled, smirking at Cerise. "Really, Cerise? That's all it takes for you to frown?" He asked, chuckling. "Really, what's getting you in a bad mood all the time?"

Cerise glared at him through the corner of her green eyes, then sighed and scooted closer to Carly, who began to prepare to each some lunch. "Look, the point is--"

"Hybrids." Brendan's twin, Bernard, interrupted, biting on a ham sandwich their mother had just prepared for them.

"Yes, hybrids." She crossed her arms, pouting. "Like, seriously, you can't just talk to them about that! We still don't know anything about them, and now people are suspecting them to be criminals! I'm pretty sure they're innocent!" The pig-tailed girl exclaimed, throwing her arms up.

Pharell chuckled, pulling the book he was currently reading down his face to raise an eyebrow at Cerise. "That's your point of view anyway, Cer. We can't do anything about it." He resumed reading the book after saying that. "But once you realize that your opinion is SO dead wrong, you'll change your ways."

Cerise huffed at these words, looking away from the black-haired boy.

However, someone's missing...

"Hey guys, have you seen Rain?" She asked, looking around for any signs of the blonde rainbow. "Didn't she just walk with you a while ago?"

"Huh?" Brian cocked his head to the side, then back to his front again. "Come to think of it, yeah, I did see her around your group somewhere. You guys know where she is now?"

Cheryl shook her head and shrugged. "You know that girl. She's really sneaky."

"Indeed, indeed." Pharell sighed, agreeing on Cheryl's comment. As he was about to turn a page, though.

"Hey guys!" Rain Magewick suddenly emerged from behind a tree, which surprised all of them, including Pharell, who almost dropped his book at the surprise.

 _Rain can be a little surprising sometimes..._ Cerise thought as she breathed deeply. "Where in the heck have you been, Rain? Weren't you with the group just a while ago?" She asked, resting her chin on her propped up hand, staring at Rain.

The rainbow girl only giggled. "I was a bit hungry..."

"A bit hungry? So you went to the cafeteria?"

Rain nodded. "Y-Yeah..."

"But you brought lunch, didn't you?"

"Y-Yes I did! But--"

"But why didn't you eat it?"

Rain sighed and sat next to Pharell, who scooted a little bit to the right to give her some room. "Look, guys... you don't really have to worry about me! I'm okay."

"We know you're okay, Rain," Bernard sighed, before glancing at the rainbow-haired girl. "It's just that... you suddenly disappear without even telling us, and it kinda surprises us after you show up suddenly. What, you have fast reflexes?"

Rain's eyes widened, with a forced smile on her face. She scratched her cheek at this statement. "Uh, well... maybe I do?"

With that, Cerise raised an eyebrow, observing the odd expression painting Rain's face.  _What's wrong with Rain?_ She thought, still staring at Rain carefully.

_She looks... a bit worried..._

"GUYS! THE INSTITUTION PRESIDENT IS HERE!"

Cerise and her friends' heads perked up, looking over to a middle-school student, who was jumping and pointing at the gate.

"Ennard Belladonna? He's here?"

"Of course he is! And he's not alone!"

"Oh, look! Even Ballora Bennett and Nathaniel Benson is here!"

"Eeek! If I could just run up to Cerise and tell her..."

Cerise sweat-dropped.  _Goddammit,_ she muttered, then started to tug on the ribbons on her hair.

Carmine raised an eyebrow at her sudden actions. "Cerise? What's wrong?" She asked, still observing Cerise as she began to slowly remove the ribbon which was sticking stubbornly on her hair.

"Quick! You need to help me!" She said to her friends, pointing to her ribbons. "You gotta help me remove these ribbons! I don't want my brother seeing me!"

"Why?"

"Don't ask why! Now help me remove these ribbons!"

Her friends had no choice but to oblige. They stood up and began to untangle the ribbons from her hair, with some of the others looking back to check if they were getting nearer.

"Shit! Ennard's already out of the car!"

"Hurry! Ballora's next!"

"Dang it! Nathaniel's out in the open!"

 _Are you trying to scare me with what you are saying?!_ Cerise thought, reaching for her stinging head. Man, the hands of her friends love to pull hard on her hair. Every time their hands reach into her locks, if they let go, they always sting!

After a few minutes, the hair torture is finally done.

"Wow, Cerise!" Brendan grinned, looking up and down at the now-messy locks of Cerise' hair. "Your hair's really messy today! You having a bad hair day?"

The clown girl only glared as the others burst into soft giggles.

Brian sighed. "Now, Cer, tell us the truth." His blue eyes stared into Cerise' green ones. "Why'd you want to hide from your brother so badly, huh? Did you not get into good terms with him?"

"Huh? N-No, Billy, it's just that--"

" **She doesn't want to come with me to the Testing Institution, is it not, Cerise?** "

Cerise shivered at the familiar voice.

_Wait... what?_

With that, Cerise quickly turned her head around, just to see that Ennard was behind her.

"Oh..."

Ennard was smiling down at her, with hands on his pockets. "Hello Cerise." He greeted, bowing at her. His white hair flowed in the wind, his intensely red eyes boring into her contrasting cheerful ones.

Cerise sighed.

"You're taking me to the institution again, are you?" She asked, looking away from him with a pout.

Ennard's smile dropped into a frown as he stood up normally again, sighing and patting his sister's shoulder. "You don't have a choice, Cerise. It's... the duty of the right hand to take the youngest of his relatives, since they need to learn more about how being a right hand in the Testing Institution. And especially since you'll be my right hand after I take over the company--"

"Can't you choose someone to be your right hand?" She cut him off, suddenly pointing to a surprised Rain. "Why not Rain? She likes handling orders, plus she's the President of our class! And she handles the class very well!"

The rainbow-haired girl blinked in disbelief.

"No."

Cerise sighed, then pointed to Brian. "Wh-What about Billy? He's the brother of your secretary, Nathaniel!"

Billy looked at her in disbelief.

"Nope."

Cerise then faced Pharell. "Pharell Pine, then! He's really good at being a leader--"

"Cerise." Ennard sighed, holding both shoulders of the younger girl. He then knelt in front of her, with a serious look on her face. "First, you can't choose someone else other than your own relative. Secondly, like I said earlier..."

Cerise only stared at her brother, then ducked her head in defeat.

"You have no choice."

The clown girl closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. "...Fine."

Ennard frowned. He didn't want to let her sister witness such brutal acts, but he didn't really have a choice, too...

If only he could bring someone else along with her, then she wouldn't have to be afraid.

Ennard's head perked up.

_Her friends..._

The white-haired man smirked.

Cerise sighed again, looking away with a distressed look on her face. "Well, I guess I'll have to go alone in the institution, huh..."

_And witness such **disturbing** acts..._

"No, you won't."

With that response, Cerise' head perked up.

Ennard smirked at his sister. "Wait here." He said, then walked up to Ballora Bennett, the Vice-President of the Institution, who was currently talking to Bernard, Brendan, and Pharell.

Cerise waited for him to return. She then looked at the ribbons she and her friends just removed, then shoved her hair off her face. She then started to attach the ribbons back on her thick, brown hair.

"Need help?" Cheryl's voice suddenly rang out of the blue. The blonde haired girl didn't wait for a response, standing up from her seat and taking the black ribbons from Cerise' hand.

Cerise smiled. "Thanks, Cheryl."

"Anytime, Cerise."

While fixing her hair, Cheryl began to talk. "What's with you? You seem distressed."

Cerise sighed. "Well... Ennard's taking me to the Institution again. And again, I'll hear those dreaded hybrid screams once more."

Cheryl clicked her tongue, tying up the first pigtail and beginning to start on the second one. "Ouch. That must be a traumatizing event." She muttered, loud enough for Cerise to hear.

"It is, indeed! I've seen snakes being skinned alive, bear's being stuck with bear traps, insects being pulled around through their sensitive antennae, birds having their feathers plucked--- OW! Careful, Cheryl!"

"Sorry."

Cerise hugged herself, adrenaline starting to come flowing through her veins. "Well... that's already enough reason not to come, right? Especially since you're a child-- OW!!"

"Sorry." Cheryl chuckled, finally finishing both Cerise' pigtails. She then sat back down next to the clown girl. "Well, you don't have a choice, do you? Your brother's the president, after all..."

"That's what he said earlier.  **I don't have a choice.** "

Billy suddenly stood up from his seat and walked up to Cerise. "What did you and Cheryl just converse about earlier?" He asked, with a curious look on his face.

Cerise forced a chuckle. "Hehe... Well, Ennard wants me to go to the institution again. What's worse, I'm going alone..."

Brian smiled and patted her back. "Don't worry. It's gonna be fine, I'm sure."

Cerise nodded and held his hand. "Thanks, Billy."

_If only that were true, Billy..._

A few minutes later, Ennard finally finished talking to Ballora, walking up to Cerise once again. Cerise looked around for Nathaniel, but strangely, he is nowhere to be found.  _Where is he?_

Ennard smiled at the group. "It's decided."

Cerise sighed. "That I'm going alone."

"No, you won't."

Cerise's eyes widened at this, as she whipped her head at Ennard. "What do you mean?"

"In fact, you'd be going to the institution with nine others."

With that, the rest of the group looked at Ennard in shock.

Cerise gasped. "D-Do you mean..."

Her older brother nodded.

"You'll be going with your friends."

After a few minutes of silence, Cerise grinned widely, standing up from her seat and running up to her brother. She jumped and gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you, Ennard!" She exclaimed in delight, with her brother patting her back and hugging back.

Cerise then let go of the hug and returned to her seat. The group was flowing with excited conversation about what to do in the institution. They've also been asking Cerise about what is going on in there.

Ennard smirked softly.

_At least she wouldn't be alone._

Behind him, Ballora patted his shoulder, making him turn. The young woman had a doubtful look on her face.

"Are you absolutely sure you could take care of ten kids, Ennard?"

Ennard chuckled. "I've been taking care of six younger siblings all my life. What makes you think I'm an unworthy baby-sitter?"

Ballora snorted, crossing her arms. "Nothing, I was just checking."

Ennard smiled. "Yeah, sure you are."

They let a few more minutes pass, waiting for Nathaniel to emerge out from the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( I AM VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A VERY LONG TIME!! SCHOOL'S ALREADY OUT IN THE PHILIPPINES, AND I DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH TIME TO UPDATE!! BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M DEAD!! I'M VERY ALIVE!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE!! ))
> 
> Mrs. Hellberry has a habit of calling her students with Ms. or Mr. and then their full name. Which kinda creeps them out.
> 
> The narrator refers to BB as Brian, while the characters call him Billy. Same goes with JJ, in which the narrator calls her by Julie and the characters call her Jane. Oh, and do I have to mention the Minireenas? Even the Electrobabs? Nah, maybe in the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading the second chapter, folks. The third should be out soon.


	4. Mute Assistant (NATHANIEL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( Art below belongs to kawacy ))
> 
> "I can't speak, but I still do know how to communicate. After all, how did I manage to convince the principal of Jenkinson National Middle School into excusing Cerise and her friends so that they can explore the Testing Institution?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I can't believe you're still here.
> 
> Besides that, thank you very much for waiting. I've been... busy, lately. Yeah, I think you already know the stuff that's been keeping me from updating for all you amazing readers out there.
> 
> School.
> 
> Ah, but it's okay. I still haven't forgotten about you guys lately.
> 
> Anyways, here's Chapter 3. I finally got to work on this one. I've been so busy that I almost forgot my readers! But don't worry. I'll always update this. Even if it might take me a month to do so.
> 
> But, then, I think you hate me for being so long. If you still want to read, I'll give you 20 seconds (dots) to make sure you're all set and ready to forgive me.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> ...You little rebel.

****

"Nathaniel Benson"

* * *

  **June 20, 2043**

**Jenkinson National Middle School**

**Time: Afternoon, 12:34 p.m.**

* * *

Nathaniel Benson made his way to the long corridors of the hallways, carefully staring on the road as middle school children ran about in the long, carpeted floors. The white-haired adolescent took careful glances at the happy children; their mouths are always open, this way and that, chatting away with their friends.

The young man tore his eyes away from the children, shaking his head. He shouldn't think about such things. He knew he can still communicate through his actions. "Actions speak louder than words", right?

Nathaniel was born mute, anyway. He was born without a voice. And he couldn't do anything about it.

After a few minutes of walking, he finally stopped in front of a large, brown door, carved with flowery engravings and golden trims. A shiny, golden sign hung above the door. "Principal's Office", it read.

He took a deep breath, pushing the large doors open. There, he saw Mr. Gregory Hill, principal of this middle school.

The principal perked his head up to see Nathaniel standing just beside the doors. This made him stop his work and smile at the young man. "Ah, Nathaniel Benson! Come on in!" He said, with a grin plastered on his face.

Nathaniel smiled back at this, putting his hands on his pockets and walking up to the principal. The mute young man then took out one hand and performed a gesture, a sign language.

Mr. Hill nodded at what he was trying to say.  _He actually understands me,_ Nathaniel thought to himself. Hey, he's mute, but at least he can still speak in his mind.

Gregory stood up from his seat and offered Nathaniel a chair, but he shook his head and waved a hand in front of him. Mr. Hill smiled and nodded, dragging off the chair and placing it to the side.

The principal sat down again, resting his chin upon his two laced, propped up hands. "So... what brings you here, Nathaniel?" He asked, raising a pale blonde eyebrow.

Nathaniel performed another set of hand gestures, but it seemed that Gregory didn't understand them anymore.

The white-haired man sighed to himself, and asked for a piece of paper by gesturing it to the principal. He also asked for a pen, which was also shown through his gesture. Mr. Hill nodded and got a piece of paper from the drawer, and a pen from the case.

Nathaniel bowed as a sign to thank the principal, then he took the pen and started to jot down the notes that he wanted to say earlier.

_"Mr. Hill, Ennard Belladonna, Ballora Bennett and I wish to excuse ten middle schoolers from class. We want them to accompany Ennard's younger sister to the Testing Institution so that she wouldn't be lonely. We would like to excuse them now. I'm afraid they would have to bring their bags with them, since they won't be returning to the school after the exploration. They'll spend about the whole afternoon in the Testing Institution, you see._

_Thank you for understanding."_

He then gave the piece of paper to Mr. Hill, who read the note carefully, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

After the principal was done reading, he nodded at this. "Ah, I see. Cerise has been afraid of going on those horrific adventures by herself, hasn't she?" He asked, earning a nod from the secretary. "Very well, I'll accept. But first you must need this excuse letter to show to the guard."

Nathaniel grinned and bowed once again.

Mr. Hill chuckled. "You are very welcome, Nathaniel." He said, then started writing something on a sheet of paper. "Now, there are ten students you would like to excuse. Time starts at 1:00 a.m. and ends in whatever time you see fit." He muttered to himself.

The principal nodded to himself, took a last glance at the excuse letter, and handed the paper to the secretary. "Here you go. Now, you are all set."

Nathaniel beamed a smile and bowed the third time, thanking the older man before turning to the exit.

"Oh, Nathaniel, by the way," The principal suddenly called, making Nathaniel stop and turn his head. "Before you go, I want you to tell Ennard that Cerise has been cursing for the sixth time already. Her friend, Billy Brian, told me that she cursed during their class." He explained, with a worried expression on his face. "Ah, that girl might be smart, but her attitude..."

Nathaniel smiled awkwardly, face-palming.  _Ah, that girl..._ He then smiled at Gregory and nodded. After that, he waved at the principal, walking out of the office.

"Goodbye and have a safe trip!" Were the last words he heard from the principal, as he took one last wave at him. Then, he was completely outside the office, looking at the excuse letter.

He smiled, tearing his eyes away from the paper and looking outside his window. So far, those ten kids are playing around the trees, with Ennard and Ballora conversing with each other on the benches.

 _Ah, Jane and Billy..._ He smiled to himself, watching his younger sister and brother playing with their friends.  _You silly little trollops..._

He pushed away those thoughts as he went outside, the paper in hand.

* * *

  **June 20, 2043**

**Outside the middle school**

**Time: 12:50 p.m.**

* * *

"We're going on a trip, to the our favorite rocket ship~!"

"Coming through the sky! Little Einstein~!"

Nathaniel smiled softly as he listened to the youngsters singing to themselves, bags behind their backs, with excited looks on their faces. They shouldn't be this excited, should they? Since they were going to a house of horrors, how could they be this happy?

Nathaniel shook his head.  _They're trying to take the nervousness away, is all._ He thought, looking down at Brian and Julie with a smile.

Jane seemed to notice his staring, which made her look up at him. "Nath? What's wrong?" She asked, smirking, raising an eyebrow.

Nathaniel shook his head, then suddenly pinched her cheek with a silent chuckle. "O-Ow! Nathaniel, that hurt!" She whined, holding her older brother's hand. But she did giggle a bit.

Brian suddenly jumped behind him, tackling the young man. "Nathaniel! What were you doing?!" He asked, hugging his brother's back with a pout.

Nathaniel giggled silently as he reached out to caress Brian's brown locks. "H-Hey! I'm not a child anymore!" He waved his hands above his head, trying to shove away his hands.

The young man shrugged, staring at the young boy solemnly.  _Technically, you still are._ He was trying to say.

Brian knew what that meant. He turned away and pouted playfully, crossing his arms. "No, I'm not."

Nathaniel grinned, swinging both of his arms around his siblings' necks.

_You both are still children to me._

Julie and Brian laughed at their brother's gesture. Both simultaneously kissed their brother's cheek, hugging him tightly. "We love you, Nathaniel!" They exclaimed in sync, laughing at their brother's arms.

Nathaniel couldn't help but smile softly. He held both children, the other caressing Brian's hair.

_I love you, too._

"Aww, look at that! Three siblings, expressing their love!" The shrill voice of Ballora Bennett echoed around their ears, making the three of them look up to her.

Nathaniel pouted.  _What's wrong with that, Ballie?_

Ballora giggled. "Oh, don't worry, Nathaniel. My two younger brothers are like that to me, too." She said, sitting next to the three siblings.

Brian beamed. "We just can't help it! Nathaniel's the best brother that we ever had, you know?" He said, hugging his older brother.

Julie nodded in agreement. "Yep, totally right. We wouldn't have lived if it wasn't for big bro." She said, smiling at the young woman.

Ballora smiled sweetly. "Both of you remind me of Brendan and Bernard. They always like how to show their love for their loved ones."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Yes they do."

"Hey guys! Get ready!" Carly shouted, running outside of the gates of the school and towards the large limo. "We're ready to go!"

With that, Brian and Julie lost their grip from their brother, running towards their friends. Cerise came running after them, opening the limo's door for them. "Come on in, everybody!" She said as soon as those doors were wide open.

Ennard emerged from the gates a few seconds later, with hands on his pockets and a smile on his face. "I'm glad to see her happy, you know." He said to himself, glancing at his friends. "At least there would be someone that would keep her company."

"Oh, no, it's more than just one, Enn." Ballora chuckled, patting his shoulder. "We should probably go. We can't leave the kids and the driver waiting."

Ennard nodded, making Ballora smile at him before walking up to the limo, opening the second front door and getting inside.

Nathaniel patted his friend's shoulder before he could even walk up to the said vehicle. "Eh? What is it, Nathaniel?" He asked, with a questioning look on his face.

He then did some hand gestures that Ennard could perfectly understand.

_Your sister cursed the sixth time already. What's more, she cursed in class. Mr. Hill told me so._

With that, Ennard's face grew serious, which amused Nathaniel.

The white-haired secretary knew that as soon as they get in the limo, Cerise would be in big trouble.

* * *

  **Inside the limosine**

**Time: Afternoon, 1:07 p.m.**

* * *

 "You have a lot to explain to me, young lady."

"I-I swear, Ennard! I didn't mean to!"

"This is the sixth time already, Cerise. The sixth time."

"Y-Yes, Ennard."

"Once that six reaches ten, you have to get off that school and find another one."

"I-I know Ennard."

"I swear, if you get kicked out of that school, I won't be helping you find another middle school to finish your studies."

"But Ennard!"

"No buts."

"...Fine..."

"Promise to me you won't do that again."

"I-I promise, Ennard."

"Swear to God? Hope you die?"

"Swear to God! Hope I die!"

"Good."

If he had a voice, Nathaniel would literally chuckle at the argument Ennard and Cerise are having. Well, no, not really an argument, but a reprimanding being done by Ennard.

They were only 10 minutes away from the Testing Institution already. The limosine traveled about an hour from Jenkinson National to the road they are riding right now. And this bickering Ennard and Cerise made has been going on for about 40 minutes already.

Apparently, Ballora and her brothers are sleeping, Pharell is still reading a book (even though he is reprimanded by Rain not to read in a moving vehicle), while the rest are chatting away.

Nathaniel is silent in his little corner, while Ennard and Cerise...

"If you do that the seventh time, I will be the one to kick you out, you got that?"

"Y-Yes, Ennard."

Nathaniel snickered.

_You get the idea._

After those tiring 10 minutes, the limosine finally stopped to a halt. "We're finally here," The driver announced, with a husky voice.

Nathaniel was the first to open the door, since he was just near it. He went outside and smiled to himself.  _Ah, the usual Testing Institution._

Soon, the others followed suit. Even a sleepy Ballora and her siblings got out of the car, yawning and rubbing their eyes.

The children gasped in awe at the large building, looking up and down at the seventy one floors.

Carmine turned to her friends mischievously. "Well... let's see who goes in first, shall we?" She said, running for the entrance of the institution.

While the kids ran about, the three officers just stood there, looking up at their organization.

"Well, we're back."

"The Testing Institution."

Nathaniel nodded, as the three of them followed the ten middle schoolers.

_Where torture starts, and torture ends..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Done!
> 
> Yes, sad story, I know, but Nathaniel is mute. I think it's actually fitting for the Marionette to be mute, you know? I just like it if he has a trait like that.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope to see you in the next chapter!


	5. Marking The Chickens (CHICA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( Art below belongs to gatanii69 ))
> 
> "Being a chicken means: being treated by a nice medic named Alicia Wilson, then afterwards tortured by Cassandra Digory. She treated me a very horrible chicken cracker, then what I didn't expect was... she made someone carve something on my back... the process was... brutal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Hey guys!
> 
> Wondering why I'm such in a good mood today? Well, it's because I know very well that I'm going to share another chapter with you guys!
> 
> Well, here we have Chica narrating to us what her life in the factory far—ehem, Testing Institution is.
> 
> Oh, and by the way, if you ask who Chica is, she's the girl on the left with the shoulder length blonde hair. The girl on the right is Toy Chica, or Chiaya "Chie" in this story (the model I'm actually following for Chica is the Chica in the collaboration picture in the "Introduction" chapter, but since it's still from gatanii-neechan I let it be).
> 
> Continue reading, my beloved readers!
> 
> P.S. By the way, before we begin, I just want to tell you that Teddy (Toy Freddy)'s real name is Theodore "Teddy" Esben. Just in case.
> 
> P.P.S. My apologies, dear readers! I've been so caught up in a lot of things lately that I didn't get the chance to update this! To get to you, maybe I could publish two chapters... maybe...
> 
> P.P.P.S. I might be going to edit the first chapter and add a prologue... so keep your eyes peeled!

"Francine/Chica Henne and her sister Chiaya "Chie" Henne"

* * *

  _ **October 9, 2040**_

_**The Henne Forest Farm** _

**_Time: Morning, 12:34 p.m._ **

* * *

_"Francine!"_

_The shrill voice of 14-year old Chiaya, or "Chie", resonated around Francine's ears. The 15-year old chicken hybrid turned her head to her youngest sister, a smile on her face._

_"Chie! Come over here!" Francine called out, waving a hand at her sister. "I need you to watch over the cows! Can you do that for me?"_

_Once Chie was arms reach of her eldest sister, she smirked with a scoff. "Can I do that?" She then ran over to the nearest cow and hugged it behind the back. "Of course I could! It'll be all spic and span when I'm tending to them!"_

_The blonde chicken chuckled as she kneeled in front of the cow that was just beside her, then put a bucket under the cow's udder. "If you say so, Chie." She mumbled to herself, milking the cow. The cow mooed in delight, swishing its long tail around._

_The farm was always peaceful, Francine always believed that. The sounds of farm animals were always calming to her. The cows moo, the chickens cluck, the dog barks, the goats bleat, and the pigs snort and roll in the mud... being in the farm was more peaceful than being in the city._

_And besides, their farm is located deep in the forest. No one could possibly locate their current location, right?_

_Francine sighed and patted the cow with gratitude. The bucket has already filled up with cow's milk. She smiled and kissed the cow's forehead, then grabbed the bucket and walked back to the farm house._

_The chicken hybrid glanced at her younger sister, who was currently playing with the pigs on the mud. Chiaya jumped up and down on the mud pools, laughing in delight._

_Francine sighed as she entered the barn house. She was glad to have Chiaya around. She was the only remaining relative she had left, after all._

_Her parents were killed by hunters. Her grandparents were captured and sent for slaughter. Her brothers were still in the Testing Institution, maybe already in the factory farm. She didn't know what happened to her older sister, Menley. But she was sure she was also caught and still experimented on._

_She and Chie were the only ones left._

_The 15-year old girl placed the bucket on top of the table, then she walked up to the fridge and got a big plastic bottle to place the milk in. She then carefully poured the milk into the bottle, leaving two glass fulls of milk for her and her sister to drink._

_After that was done, the bottled milk was then placed on the fridge. Francine grabbed two glasses from the kitchen counter and poured the remaining milk in the bucket inside the glasses._

_She smiled once that was done and put the bucket aside. The chicken hybrid then walked up to the door and poked her head out, looking around in hopes of finding Chie._

_"Chie! Come inside now! There's cow's milk!" She shouted, hoping to see her sister run to her. But this was answered by silence. She didn't hear any reply from Chie._

**_Strange,_ ** _Francine thought, finally stepping out of the farm house. She scratched her head, not seeing any sign of the younger girl anywhere._ _**Chie always comes running to me when I call her.** _

_"Chie!" She called out again. Francine locked the front door and walked around the barn house, turning her head to opposite sides in search of her sister. "Chie! Where are you?!"_

_Francine wanted to think that her younger sister was just playing Hide and Seek with her. She smirked to herself. "Chie, no more games! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" She shouted again, still walking around. She did take a few pauses to search for the younger chicken, though._

_When she saw nothing, Francine scratched her head. "Alright Chiaya, this isn't funny anymore!" She huffed in annoyance, her eyebrows furrowed. "Where in the world are you?!"_

_As soon as Francine was about to search in the chicken farms..._

_"AAAH!"_

**_Chiaya?!_ ** _Francine thought, panic immediately rushing over her. Her steady walking immediately sprinted into a run, hoping to see if her younger sister is okay. **What's going on now?!**_

_"Now, young lady, these are only simple questions. Answer them, and you will be set free from capture."_

_Francine stopped halfway, careful not to emit a loud step, considering that there were mysterious voices behind the hay barns. **If that's Chiaya they are taking hostage...** She thought, when suddenly she could see multiple knives lying around the grass._

_Francine looked around, trying to make sure no one comes out of the hay barn yet. She then rushed towards the knives, grabbing two of them and holding them in her hands. She then rushed towards her hiding place to eavesdrop._

_"Ah, now let's see here. What's your name, darling?"_

_"...R-Rainbow. Rainbow Magewick."_

_Francine flinched, sensing that she heard that surname somewhere before. **Magewick... sounds familiar...**_

_"Do you have a connection with Magewick Poultry Farms?"_

_"Y-Yes! My father is the manager of the factories there."_

**_Yes, yes that's it!_ ** _Francine thought once again, gripping her knives tighter. **That's where we sell our farm products, but the news is they actually make their farm animals' lives a living hell.**_

_"Now, here's the honesty part. You just have to be honest."_

_"...O-Okay."_

_"...Are you a hybrid or a human?"_

_Francine heard a gun being prepared to be shot to their victim. This tempted Francine to attack as soon as possible._

_"...I-I'm a hybrid. A chicken hybrid, in fact."_

_"Oh. I see."_

**_A chicken... she's just like me and Chiaya, then._ **

_"Since you've been exploring this farm land, can you sense any other hybrids around here?"_

_"Y-Yes! There is one that I saw! Sh-She's around here somewhere!"_

_"Oh. I see. Thank you for your cooperation, Rainbow."_

_"Th-The pleasure is all mine! Haha!"_

_Francine flinched. That girl just suddenly blurted out that there were hybrids in here! And Francine was pretty sure that she was directly telling them about her!_

**_What are her intentions? And how the hell did she get here in the first place?_ **

_Her thoughts were cut off when a burly figure came out of the barn yard, with a gun in hand. He turned his head and yelped in surprise when he saw Francine, all ready to attack._

_That surprised look only turned into a devilish grin._

_Francine's eyes widened. The man's attire, and that simple grin he gave her gives it all away; he's a hunter, someone who hunts for hybrids and drags them away into the Testing Institution to be experimented._

_Francine snarled and glared at the man._

**_I'm not letting him take away my sister, nor am I letting him take me away from Chie._ **

_With a scream, Francine charged at the man, her knives slicing through the hunter's attire. Each strike caused the man to back away, but the girl knew that she wouldn't survive long. That gun he has in hand is much more dangerous than the blades she has right now, and one bullet can deprive her dead._

_She attacked again, throwing the knife at his leg, causing the hunter to bleed. He screamed and knelt down, letting go of his gun and holding his wound. Francine charged, the knife aimed at his chest, when..._

_Pain suddenly erupted inside her, specifically starting from her head. Her eyesight began to go blurry, and she could feel herself getting dizzier and dizzier. She could feel her body tumble on the grass, rendered immobile by the shock she just received from an unknown person._

_"We got another one. A hybrid."_

_"Look, she's a bird." She could feel her hair being ruffled harshly, causing pain to erupt again. She groaned and felt her chicken feathers jolt up from her hair. "A chicken even."_

_"We're taking her to the institution now, sir. Thanks to a hybrid just the same species as her, we wouldn't have caught this b*tch."_

**_Th-That... that girl..._ ** _Francine thought, remembering the time when Rainbow informed the hunters about where she is currently hiding at. **Th-That girl...!** Her blurry eyesight caught the sight of the hybrid, and she seemed to..._

_...she seemed to grin evilly at her._

_Unable to think straight because of dizziness, she let the hunters drag her away. Her eyesight was still blurry, but she could still manage to see the surroundings around her._

_Suddenly, a spot of blonde hair appeared behind the trees. The strands were tied up into a sideways ponytail, and she was happily running back to the farm with a big beside her._

_She seemed to not see the situation Francine is right now._

**_No..._ **

_Francine tried to get down, but the hunters were too strong. Tears cascaded from her eyes. She wanted to warn her sister, but was not able to do so._

**_Chie! Get away from there!_ **

_"Come, Rainbow. You have to come with us, too."_

_"Really? Okay! Can I go see my dad?"_

_"Yeah, sure you can. We're going to your dad after we drop her in the institution."_

_"That's great!"_

**_No... Chie! CHIE!_ **

_Finally, her eyes gave up on her, and they swung down, closed._

_Francine didn't know what happened next after that._

* * *

**_June 21, 2043_ **

**_Testing Institution, Room #3891_ **

**_Morning: 4:45 a.m._ **

* * *

**Test Subject name -** Chica the Chicken 3891  
**Age -** 18  
**Gender -** Female  
**Class -** Hybrid, Bird, Chicken  
**Human name** \- Francine Henne  
**Scientist(s) assigned** \- Cassandra W. Digory and Alicia T. Wilson  
**Observations -**...

-/-

_"Francine..."_

**_Wait, that's her. That's Chie._ **

_"Francine! Come on! We're gonna be late for school!"_

**_Alright. I'll be there. Wait for me, Chie!_ **

_"Francine, the pigs are hungry! Shall we buy them tomatoes?"_

**_Wait... what? Where are we now, Chie?_ **

_Pink eyes fluttered open, as she looked around, confused. The air was fresh, trees were everywhere, and in front of her she saw..._

_"...The barnhouse?"_

_She turned her head and saw her sister, already a grown-up 17-year old teenager, tending to the pigs._

_"There. Do you want more tomatoes? I'll go get them for you, Sunny!"_

_Chiaya disappeared into the barnhouse, leaving the pigs to loiter around the grass. She smiled at the sight. Besides her sister, the farm animals they owned always calmed her down._

_The blonde girl walked up to one of the pigs and knelt down to the pig's level, petting its pink head. "Hey, Sun." She cooed, kissing the pig's back. "I missed you."_

_Sunny snorted happily in response. She nuzzled her large nose against her leg, which made her giggle._

_When she opened her eyes from all that laughing, the pig was gone._

**_What?_ ** _She thought, then stood up and looked around. Her eyes widened. **Where are the animals?** She wondered, panic suddenly rising inside her. She ran inside the barn house, hoping to see her sister there._

_She was gone, too._

_Her eyes widened. **Where had she gone?** She thought, tears starting to fall from her eyes. **Where had they all gone?!**_

_"Chica!"_

_**That voice...** She thought, turning her head. There Chiaya was, with a worried look on her face, running up to her. "Chica! Look out!"_

_"What do you-" she was cut off when Chiaya jumped up to her and hugged her tightly. They both crashed to the ground, with Chiaya on top of her. There was a huge rumbling outside that made Francine stop moving._

_She didn't know what caused the rumbling, but she did know that it stopped real soon. There were also voices outside, but she couldn't hear what they were saying._

_"Chica!" Her sister suddenly pushed her to the ground, with a panicked look on her face. "Chica, are you okay?"_

_She nodded, albeit a bit surprised at her sister's behavior. "I-I'm fine, Chie, really! I-" She paused, looking at her sister suspiciously. "Wait... what did you just call me?"_

_She didn't get a response to that. The world around her suddenly turned dark, and she could feel herself floating in the darkness._

_"Chie!" She shouted, running to completely unknown directions. "Chie! Chiaya!"_

_She suddenly felt herself getting dizzy._

_The girl groaned, holding onto her head and dropping to the floor. "Chie... where are you...?" She sobbed, trying to open her eyes even for once._

_"Chica..."_

_A voice. That could be her._

_"Chie...?" She called out weakly, still lying on the floor._

_"Chica, wake up..."_

_She groaned and pain suddenly erupted inside her. She could no longer speak out. **Ch-Chie...**_

**_H-Help me..._ **

-/-

"Godd*mn it! Wake up, you lazy chicken!"

Chica's pink eyes fluttered open, as her mind was set back into reality. She turned her head around in a panicked mode, then perked her head up to see Cassandra glaring down at her.

"Miss Cassandra..." She muttered, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, that's right. You got into a f*cking nightmare again, didn't you?" She shouted, then slapped the chicken hard, making her sob. "Just grow up, you f*cking b*tch! You could've just run away from whatever nightmare you had and open your eyes, dimwit!"

Chica sobbed, unable to move as Cassandra kept kicking on her.

"Hey, Cass, stop that!" Another voice of a woman resonated across both hybrid and scientist's ears. That said woman walked up to them with a clipboard in hand. She didn't look really pleased at Cassandra's behavior towards Chica. "Haven't I told you that abuse is not the answer to everything?"

With that, Cassandra threw Chica hard on the ground, making her groan in pain. This also startled the woman, but her shocked eyes were reduced to a glare. Cassandra furiously stomped up to the blonde woman. "And haven't I told you that you aren't my mother for you to boss me around, Alicia?" She hissed.

"I didn't say I was your mother." Alicia retorted, walking towards Chica. She then turned and gave Cass a smirk. "In fact, I wouldn't want to raise such a brutal child as you, anyway. I could just throw you in the dumpsters or something."

With that, Cassandra's eyes widened. She then scoffed and cocked her head to the side, crossing her arms.

Alicia snickered. She then turned to Chica, who was in such a dire condition. "You're not okay, aren't you? What did she do to you this time?" She asked, pulling out some tools from her medic kit. She took out some bandages and started wrapping it around Chica's head.

Chica winced in pain, but didn't mind. She actually liked Alicia more than any of the scientists here. Still, she was only a medic. Maybe this kind attitude of hers might disappear once she becomes one of _them_.

Chica let out a shaky sigh. "N-Nothing, really. I just got beat up, is all."

Alicia, after finishing the wrapping, raised an eyebrow. She didn't really look satisfied with that answer. She turned to Cassandra and gave her a glare. "Is what she said true, Cass?"

Cassandra scoffed. "Heh, I don't know! Maybe she's lying or something!"

"Basically I can tell that through her massive injuries, you weren't treating her well, weren't you?"

"...That's basically what a scientist does to stubborn hybrids like her."

"That's not how you treat hybrids." The medic stood up and took her things, then walked up to the scientist. "They're just like us humans, with the combination of animal parts. They have their own rights, too."

Cassandra waved a hand and walked up to the door, scoffing. "Yeah, whatever, Ali. Go ahead and preach about the good intentions these monsters have." She retorted, stopping beside the door. She turned her head to Alicia with a sneer. "But in the end, we all know that's what they are. Monsters."

Alicia only rolled her eyes and turned to Chica, a soft smile on her face. "Don't mind her. She's just... the sadist she is." The medic patted the chicken's shoulder, then stood up. "Well, I gotta go. See you around, Chica."

Chica smiled weakly, nodding. "S-See you around, too, Miss Wilson."

"Oh, please, deary. Call me Ali." She laughed, tapping Chica's shoulder one last time before standing up and walking towards a still-angered Cassandra. The brown-haired scientist was leaning on the wall, with an annoyed expression on her face. She didn't make an effort to turn to the blonde medic, or speak to her at all.

Instead, Alicia sighed, adjusting her red headband. "Alright, I know what you are feeling, Cass. You're annoyed at me for pulling out that 'saint stunt' again." She shrugged and scoffed. "Seriously, get a move on!"

"Oh, I am getting a move on, Alicia." The scientist retorted, walking back inside the room to do some twisted experiments on Chica again. "I ain't getting a move on because of some medic who loves preaching about how good hybrids are, blah blah blah. You better get your preaching off somewhere, Ali, where people will accept your words."

Alicia could only stare at her friend while still standing beside the white door. She then cocked her head to the side and closed the door behind her, sighing. This was a natural argument for her and Cassandra to have, but today, she seemed really hostile. Could she really be annoyed at what she is doing?

Alicia shook her head and walked off into the hallway, disappearing into the next room to treat the abused snake hybrid in there.

Meanwhile, Chica and Cassandra were both having their own private time. Cassandra was preparing some crackers for the chicken, which tasted really disgusting, in Chica's opinion. Last time she was forced to eat a cracker, it tasted like cherries melted and mixed with pig's blood and a dog's piss, then added with sugar and cat's poo in the same time...

"You enjoyed that treat from last time, didn't you, Chica?" Cassandra suddenly asked, making Chica turn and shiver. The chicken could do nothing but shake her head. She doesn't want to taste that god-awful treat again.

"No? But you did eat it, so that should taste good to you, shouldn't it?" The scientist leaned over to the chicken hybrid, who slowly started backing away with fear in her eyes. Cassandra offered the food to her, with Chica shaking her head. "Come on... there's nothing wrong with eating a chicken's treat, right?"

Chica shivered in fear and disgust. She won't eat that cracker if she would, but seeing that it's Cassandra who's offering her the treat, she couldn't do anything at all.

Chica's tears started to flow as she opened her mouth, forcing herself to eat the disgusting cracker. The sour taste of the cracker immediately made her want to spit it out and vomit. But she had to eat it. Cassandra would punish her again and she didn't WANT to be punished again. Chica needed to eat that cracker as soon as possible.

As soon as the cracker was finally gone and inside her stomach, Chica collapsed, saliva drooling out of her mouth. That tasted disgusting... And what's more, after eating such a horrible cracker such as that, she feels a bit... dizzy...

Cassandra chuckled, petting her hair. "Hehe. Good bird."

Next thing Chica knew, Cassandra suddenly yanked her hair, making the girl wince in pain. "C-Cassan... dra..." The chicken stuttered, being dragged by the scientist and forced to stand up.

The brown-haired scientist glared. "Shut up or I'll make you." She said, pushing the terrified chicken down on the bed.

Chica shivered. Now what was she doing? Since she was naked, completely naked, and there was nothing else anyone could do to a naked hybrid than to-

...No.

No.

No!

Chica stood up from the bed, but pain erupted inside her, making her drop down on the bed once more. "C-Cassandra, please!" She shouted, tears cascading out of her eyes. "Please! D-Don't do it!"

 _I'm only 18!_ The chicken thought, sobbing as she thrashed on the bed. _I'm only 18!_

Cassandra paid these shouts no heed. She opened the door and called out to any assistant that she could find. It seems she did find one, since Chica could hear her speaking with the said assistant over matters that she didn't really understand.

Matters that she didn't really want to understand.

After ten minutes, Cassandra walked up to Chica, with a menacing grin on her face. "Oh, why are you crying, Chica?" She asked, then grabbed her blonde locks. "You scared of what would happen?"

Chica shook her head. "P-Please..." She pleaded, in a whispered tone.

"Please what?" The scientist asked sarcastically, then turned her head to see that the scientist she just called out had what she just asked. Cassandra grinned. "Please... abuse you?"

Chica's eyes widened, and she shook her head rapidly. "N-No! No, please!" She pleaded, sobbing.

"Oh, but you'll enjoy this, Chica." She the gestured for the assistant to come over, who had a mechanical drill on his hand. "You'll very much like this. Kenneth, proceed."

The assistant Kenneth nodded, and turned on the drill. His brown eyes only spoke of blood lust.

To hold her down, he pressed his other hand on her head, preventing Chica from standing up. "N-No..." Chica pleaded, moving her lower body to see if she could escape.

Kenneth only shook his head. "Sorry, missy. Rules are rules, you know." He whispered, then proceeded to lower the drill on her back.

"N-No!" Chica shouted, fear in her eyes. She knows that drill is painful. She's seen her family endure that; and they had to suffer with the markings on their backs. "N-No! Please, stop!"

"Oh, don't worry Kenneth. She's still pretty young, I'm sure she could handle it." She heard Cassandra speak beside the door.

 _No!_ Chica shouted in her mind, closing her eyes. _No, I can't handle it!_

The chicken could feel the sharp edge of the drill almost touching her back, and she closed her eyes, ready for the pain to come.

The high-pitched screams of the chicken as she was being marked echoed around the thirty-fourth floor hallways, and each scientist knew this was a torture that Chica the Chicken 3891 had to endure.

* * *

Chica lay across the bloody bed, wrapped in bandages. The chicken was dazed and confused, but she did know what happened just earlier.

She didn't know what the assistant Kenneth carved behind her back, but she knew it meant no good for her. She wasn't surprised; after all, chicken hybrids had to endure the pain of that drill. They needed to tortured using that sharp edge. They need to have a mark behind their backs.

As Cassandra and her assistant exited the room, all Chica could do was let her tears flow. She was tired... tired of shouting, tired of being tortured... tired of everything.

Chica's eyes surrendered to the thing called "rest". It was a pretty tiring day, after all... surely she would be ready for another torture the next day.

-/-

 **Test Subject name -** Chica the Chicken 3891  
**Age -** 18  
**Gender -** Female  
**Class -** Hybrid, Bird, Chicken  
**Human name** \- Francine Henne  
**Scientist(s) assigned** \- Cassandra W. Digory and Alicia T. Wilson  
**Observations**  
\- Really paranoiac.  
\- Loves shouting and begging for torture to stop.  
\- Has a loud voice that's like music to the ears.  
\- Loves to dream about her late family.  
\- A new carve on her back: **DREAMER 3891  
Last words - ** It's really fun to torture her. **Maybe I could come back to her some other time**...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HENNE: Henne is a surname of German origin. It is derived from words meaning chicken and hen.
> 
> The Henne Sisters:  
> \- Francine Henne (Chica)  
> \- Chiaya "Chie" Henne (Toy Chica)  
> \- Menley Henne (Funtime Chica [I know, she isn't canon, but so what? We need more Chicas here, people!])
> 
> Other characters introduced:  
> \- Cassandra Digory: An OC of mine who was supposed to be a security guard in one of my future FNaF fanfics  
> \- Alicia Wilson: Best friend of Cassandra who will also appear in one of my future FNaF fanfics  
> \- Rainbow Magewick (Chica's Magical Rainbow II): ...You'll know soon enough.
> 
> Thank you for reading! See you in the fifth chapter everyone!


	6. Walking The Plank (FOXY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( Art below by kawacy ))
> 
> "I always told my brother that hunters are like pirates. After having prisoners, they torture and interrogate them, then make them walk the plank to their death. Something similar happened to me in the Testing Institution. They let me walk the plank whenever I don't do what they say. It was horrific."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to another horrific chapter of "Test Subjects". Here, we will tell the tale of our favorite pirate, Foxy, as he tells the life of being forced to "walk the plank", or, to put simply, to be manipulated as a tool for whatever horrific reason these scientists have for the poor fox.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you still enjoy this story. I'm very sorry for being late again, because personal life has been catching up to me again, especially school. I've been away for a long time, months even, right? Again, I'm very sorry for that.
> 
> Now, on to the chapter, everyone!
> 
> WARNING: MALE/FEMALE FORCED SEX. TORTURE. M/M RAPE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

__

"Xavier Foxglove/Foxy"

* * *

  ** _September 19, 2039_**

**_Foxglove Hole_ **

**_Time: Midnight, 1:34 a.m._ **

* * *

_Xavier Foxglove woke up to the sounds of his brother Mateo's crying._

_The red-haired fox hybrid got up from his bed, rubbing his yellow eyes. Once his eyesight returned to normal, he got out of his bed, outside of his room, and walked up to his brother's rest. Matt was squirming and gripping on the sheets tightly again, tears flowing from his cheeks._

_Xavier crawled up to Matt's bed and patted his younger brother's thigh. "Shh... It's alright, Matt. No need to worry." He said in a soothing tone, hugging his brother's head, which was mopped with strands of light pink hair. "There are no hunters. We'll be safe, I promise."_

_Mateo's eyes opened wide, tears creating a waterfall that fell through his cheeks. "X-Xavier...?" The young boy asked, looking at his older brother in shock. The red-head smiled as a response._

_The pink-haired male fox started sobbing again, planting his head against Xavier's chest. "B-Brother! I had a n-nightmare...!" He screamed softly, hugging his brother tightly. "I-I-It was horrible...! Pirates were forcing you to walk the plank, with sharks underneath the water, waiting for you to fall so that they can eat you! I-I couldn't do anything, I was being tied down-"_

_"Now, now, it's alright, Matt. Don't cry." Xavier consoled the younger fox, who looked up to him, sniffing. Xavier wiped the tears away from his eyes, smiling reassuringly. "You don't have to worry. I'm here, okay? Those mean pirates won't hurt me and you, and any of our siblings, ever. We'll take them down with our pirate crew, alright?"_

_With that reassurance, Matt smiled, wiping away his own tears. "A'right, Captain Xav! I'll make sure to try my best in each battle we have!"_

_Xavier laughed and patted the young boy's light-pink hair. "Haha! Very good, matey. But first," He grinned, pointing to the bed. "A good pirate never gets tired, so you should probably get some sleep. We've got to deal with pirates tomorrow."_

_The 13-year old nodded, then prepared to close his eyes to sleep. "Good night, Xavier..." Matt yawned, pulling the bed sheets closer to his thigh._

_The red-head smiled softly, pulling the sheets and throwing them over to his whole body. He kissed his younger brother's forehead, before heading to turn off the lamp. The 14-year old then walked up to the door, taking one last peek at his snoring brother._

_"Good night, Matt." He muttered back, slowly closing the door behind him._

_He sighed to himself, throwing his head back, hitting the door. It's always been this way since the substance attacked them; Matt started getting nightmares about hunters capturing them all, in the form of "pirates". In these times, Xavier was always the one who comforted the boy, although at times Freya or Morgan could take care of him._

_It's been quite a few years since they saw Lolita. It's been quite a few years since they lived a normal life._

_Time flies really fast, doesn't it?_

_With a sigh, which was followed by a yawn, Xavier started to stumble back to his room, rubbing his eyes. He was tired, that was for sure. He advanced towards his room, drowsily opening the door and entering, then closed the door behind him._

_Xavier jumped on his bed, staring up at the ceiling in wonder. Man, it's been a few years, hasn't it? That dreaded substance has finally taken over the world, and it's using them as a tool. Unfortunate for his family, they were one of the substance's puppets. It successfully turned them into fox hybrids._

_The red fox sighed to himself, closing his eyes. He was done contemplating for now. The red fox yawned and turned over to the left side of his bed, ready to sleep for the day._

**_We've got to deal with pirates tomorrow, and a good pirate never gets tired._ **

_"Oh, look. A fox cave."_

_Yellow eyes quickly widened. The red fox immediately stood up from the bed, looking out of the window. **W-Wait, are those-** He squinted his yellow eyes to confirm if he was right about the voice's owner._

_His eyes widened when he saw that he was right._

_"Why don't we check it out?"_

_"Sure. There might be some fox hybrids here."_

**_Shit!_ ** _He flinched, quickly jumping off the bed, running out of the room. He first went up to his sister Freya's room, who was still sleeping soundly on her bed. Luckily she could deal with humans because she asked Morgan to cut her tail off for her. They always got out of human situations because of his sister, and Xavier was grateful for that._

_This night, however... he felt as though something is going to go wrong._

_"Freya!" He exclaimed in a hushed tone, shaking his sister's body to wake her up. Taking quick turns at the door to see if there were any hunters, he continued. "Freya, wake up!"_

_With that, Freya stirred, rubbing her yellow eyes. "Eh...? Xav...?" She yawned and stretched her arms, then turned to her younger brother. "Is it morning yet? What's wrong?"_

_"Hunters!" He immediately exclaimed, pointing to the door. "There are hunters, Freya! I heard them from a few meters away, and I'm pretty sure they're already-"_

_"Hello? Is someone in there?"_

_Xavier's eyes widened, before he whipped his head to the door's direction. **Fuck, they're here.** He thought, gulping down on his own saliva. Even Freya seemed to have lost her sleepy state, quickly transforming into a cautious and alarmed expression._

_Freya stood up from her bed in her pajamas and Xavier's shoulder. "You take care of Morgan and Matt. I'll go check." She told the younger boy, before making her way out of the door. Xavier nodded, quickly running out of the room to get to his younger siblings._

_Xavier ran around the hallways, searching for Morgan and Mateo's rooms. Luckily he does know where Mateo is located, since he just got there a while ago, but Morgan's room was still in the second floor; he doesn't really know where her room is. Freya does._

_He quickly entered Mateo's room and started shaking his younger brother's body slowly. "Psst, Matt...!" He whispered, adrenaline flowing through his veins. He was panicking, but he had to keep going. "Matt, wake up! There are pirates...!"_

_Hearing the word "pirates" immediately made Mateo jolt up from bed, sleepy and worried eyes staring into Xavier's panicking ones. "Th-Th-There are pirates?!" He exclaimed, hugging his brother tightly. "B-But I don't want to be a prisoner of the pirates! I want to get out of here!"_

_"Shh, Matt! They might hear us..." Xavier pressed his finger against his lips. He then carried his little brother and started hurrying out of the room. "Come on, let's go inside the attic. The pirates won't see us there-"_

_Suddenly he could hear the back door being fiercely pushed open, making Xavier's eyes widen. He ran as quickly as he can towards the flight of stairs, advancing to the second floor._

_As soon as he was on the said floor, he hurriedly ran up to the first room he could see. Luckily, it was Morgan's room. Finally he could properly hide his younger siblings in the attic-_

_"Nah, we don't need any more *vixen. We've already had twenty of them in the Testing Institution."_

_"...R-Right. So the only thing we should be searching for are male foxes?"_

_"Yes. Any male fox that is seen, regardless of age, should be taken away. Leave the vixen hybrids alone."_

_"Yes sir!"_

**_Oh no! They're finally here!_ ** _Xavier thought as he hurried up to Morgan's side. **No, no, they shouldn't take Matt away! I have to hurry!**_

_As soon as he reached his sister's bed, Xavier put Matt down, patting his shoulder. "You, hide under the corridors of the bed, Matt." He instructed the younger boy. "You don't want the pirates to catch you, do you?"_

_Matt nodded, but then a face of worry reflected on the young boy. "B-But what about you? Will they catch you?"_

_"The most important thing is that I could hide you and your sister. Now go."_

_As soon as Matt crawled deep into the bed, hiding in the shadows, Xavier climbed up on the mattress and started to shake Morgan's body. "Morgan," He began, which made the other fox stir in her sleep. "Morgan, there are hunters! Hide under the bed!"_

_"What?!" Morgan exclaimed, standing up from the bed, looking at her brother with worry. "Hunters? And me, going to hide in the bed? But what about you?"_

_"What matters now is that you protect Matt from the hunters! Now go!"_

_Morgan quickly obeyed, getting off the bed and crawling under it. Once she saw Matt, she quickly gestured him to be quiet, which made Matt obey._

_But both were worried for their brother, and they wanted to help him._

_Xavier smiled to himself, getting away from the bed to avoid suspicion. **Now it's my turn to hide-**_

_Before he could even walk out of the door, it was suddenly slammed open._

_Standing beside the door were three hunters, the middle one maliciously grinning as he stared upon the young boy._

**_"Get him."_ **

_Xavier's eyes widened. The red fox hybrid tried to run away and get out using the window, but the hunters were too fast. Two of them ran up to him and grabbed the back of the collar of his shirt. No matter how much Xavier struggled to get out of their grasp, it wasn't working._

_Xavier was brought to their leader, who was calling someone on the phone. "Yes, Mr. William. I have a fox. Male, confirmed." He grinned and teasingly ruffled his red hair, with Xavier's attempts of removing his hand away by shaking his head rapidly. The hunter then chuckled. "Ahaha, there are about twenty whores in the fox station! He would have a really good time."_

_He didn't want this. He had to escape somehow, get out of here, find a hiding place... Argh, why isn't his mind working?! Is it the panic that was taking over him?_

_Thoughts were disrupted when a painful strike on his head was applied. The next thing he knew, his vision was getting blurry, and he could feel his energy decreasing. He felt his body collapse and lie on the ground._

_After that, he was carried away. To that dreaded Testing Institution._

_Before he could close his eyes, and before the door was closed, he could see Morgan and Matt peeking from under the bed once they got out, with tears rimming from their eyes._

**_I'm sorry, my siblings. The pirates got me._ **

**_But I tried._ **

* * *

**_Present day_ **

**_June 20, 2043_ **

**_Testing Institution, Room #4187_ **

**_Time: Morning, 11:17 a.m._ **

* * *

"It isn't your fault, Foxy."

A young 18-year old fox hybrid's yellow eyes fluttered open, as he heard a young vixen hybrid's statement echo in his ears. He turned to face her, yellow eyes softening in pity.

He sighed. "No, it is, Jessica. I forced myself to do that to you."

Jessica blinked, but smiled softly at the fox. She sat herself next to Foxy, hugging her bare legs against her chest. "You know you aren't at fault, Foxy. We all aren't." She stated, hugging her legs even tighter. "Its those scientists who are forcing this fate onto us."

The red-fox ducked his head, biting his lip. "I-I... I don't even know anymore, Jessica." He turned his back on the girl, his eyebrows narrowed in sadness. Tears were about to pop out of his eyes. "If only I were quick enough to escape them, we wouldn't have suffered this fate." He sniffed, tears finally creating a waterfall upon his cheeks. "The thirty five vixen who I just had intercourse with wouldn't have been impregnated with children who would suffer a horrible fate as their mothers. And that includes you."

"If you are to ask me, Foxy, **tods like you have it worse." Jessica told the other, who wiped his tears with his eyes. "All the vixen needs to suffer is rough sexual intercourse and painful birth, but you still have to suffer whipping, being forced to swim in cold water, torture, and bullying." She shivered at another thought in mind. "And I heard that Jeremy Fitzgerald has finally rammed inside of you without permission."

Foxy shuddered. The feeling of the blonde scientist's length inside his entrance was still present inside him. "Y-Yes, exactly..." He nodded at the girl's statement. "I-It's still painful whenever I move. And the sticky liquid is still trapped inside."

The black-haired girl nodded. "I-I know. But I'm proud of you, Foxy." She smiled at the older fox, who turned to her, listening intently. "Regardless of the angry taunts the scientists shouted about fucking me harder, you still retained to a gentler way."

Foxy only blinked, but gave a nod. He smiled. "I can't stand seeing a girl suffering because of me. That's why I don't like rough sexual intercourse." He stated, then closed his eyes. "It's just like raping your own sister."

Jessica kept silent for a moment, then opened her mouth to speak. But before a word was said, the slide door was suddenly opened, revealing three scientists by the door. Both had face masks covering their mouths, but their eyes screamed bloodlust.

A familiar blonde scientist made Foxy shiver in fear. _Oh no. It's **him** again._

The first one removed his mask, then glared at both foxes. Most particularly Foxy. "Take the girl." He instructed one of the scientists behind him, who quickly obeyed. He grinned. "I'll take care of the tod."

Jessica struggled, but the scientist who was holding her was too tough. She quickly turned to Foxy and gave him one last reassuring smile, before she was taken away out of the room.

Now, the poor red fox was left alone with the bastard who tortured him yesterday.

**_Jeremy Fitzgerald._ **

The blonde scientist laughed to himself, then locked the door behind him. "So, Foxy..." He began, slowly walking up to the terrified and shaking young man. "Have you finally impregnated that woman?"

Foxy kept silent for a while, but ducked his head and nodded. "Y-Yes, Jeremy."

The blonde scientist smirked, then knelt just by Foxy's level. Using his finger, he raised Foxy's head up so he could look at him straight in the eye. He giggled seductively. "If you were a woman, I would have fucked you real hard like what you did to Jessica, you know."

The red-fox hybrid shook, yellow eyes wide. His mouth curled up to a defensive frown. "I-I didn't go rough on her."

"Oh, whatever, Foxy." Jeremy scoffed, standing up from his position and calling in another two of his assitants, who brought in yet another vixen hybrid. She seemed... really terrified, more terrified than Jessica was, who was calmer. The blonde scientist grinned at her. "This time, you'll go rough on this one."

Foxy's eyes widened. "N-No." He glanced worriedly at the girl, who was shivering fearfully while being forcibly seated next to Foxy. Both foxes were scared for what might happen later.

Jeremy chuckled maniacally, grabbing a clipboard to start recording the events that are about to happen. "Roger, lay the vixen on the ground." He commanded the assistant, who immediately obeyed, grabbing the female and holding both of her bare shoulders to the ground. She shivered in fear, pink eyes wide with tears. "Make sure she doesn't escape her position." Jeremy added.

"And, as for you..." The 27-year old scientist turned to Foxy, who was immediately picked up from the ground through his tied arms. The fox flinched in pain, the grip on the assistants too tight for him to get away.

"Get him to position." With that said, one of the assistants forced Foxy to kneel on the ground, his length just between the vixen's legs that were forced open by the other assistant.

The young blonde haired vixen shivered and squirmed underneath the red fox, eyes begging him to not do it. "P-Please... Please don't..." She pleaded, sobbing, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please don't do it, sir... I don't want this... Please..."

The pleads of the young woman shattered his heart, but all he could do was stare at her with paralyzed eyes. _I shouldn't do this. I really shouldn't._ He thought, secretly agreeing with the woman. _But..._

_But I can't do anything right now._

"Now then, we shall begin." Jeremy sat on a swivel chair, writing notes on his clipboard. He grinned and nodded at the assistants, who were there to 'assist' them in their intercourse. "Foxy."

The red fox could only listen to the scientist, his yellow eyes wide as his throbbing erection was positioned in the female's entrance with a hand.

"Thrust."

Once that was said, Foxy could feel himself being pushed forward towards the young woman's naked abdomen, and he could feel his length finally throbbing inside her entrance. The young woman jolted and arched her back, screaming and sobbing. Her assigned assistant held her mouth, rendering her screams muffled. The woman's body shook, her hands gripping tightly on the man's hands on her mouth, but the more she moved, the more she felt the pain of Foxy's length inside of her. Her cheeks were red in shame and arousal, and she closed her eyes, trying to endure the pain.

"Continue." Jeremy commanded from nearby, scribbling more words on the observation paper.

Foxy yelped in surprise once he was forcefully pushed again, his erection finally inside her. The man did this several times to him, making Foxy unwillingly thrusting inside the poor vixen underneath him. Even he himself could not breathe anymore. He felt like he was also being raped.

"P-Please, wait-" He was cut off when a familiar pain on his back stung him like bee venom. He screamed in pain, dropping his head on the vixen's now-sweaty abdomen. The man made him thrust again, with Foxy choking and trying to catch his breath.

"Harder. Faster."

That command made everything worse. The man was pushing Foxy rapidly, with his erection finally hitting the girl's insides too many times now. He panted, drool forming in his mouth. "A-Ah...!" He breathed out, but was not unable to say a word. He closed his eyes, his cheeks red as he felt himself almost about to come inside.

He glanced weakly at the woman apologetically, tears in his eyes. _I'm sorry._ He wanted to say, but he was too busy unwillingly obeying the orders of Jeremy.

_I'm truly sorry._

"Harder. Faster now."

Foxy closed his eyes, letting the sweet sensation of sin take over him.

"Go on. Keep going."

 _Please. Lord..._ He prayed, panting unevenly as he was pushed faster and faster. _Please, just get this over with._

_Please let me come..._

"That's good. Faster."

Foxy could do nothing but obey, his yellow eyes refusing to open up.

"...Faster."

"Harder."

"Thrust into her hard."

Without even trying to fight back, the red-fox hybrid shut his eyes and let the scene unfold. Tears of shame and regret rimmed against his eyes and cheeks. _I wish I could never do this anymore._

"...Why are you sleeping?"

The red-fox jolted suddenly awake, and, recognizing that Jeremy was referring to him, immediately turned to the scientist. His eyes wide with fear, he glanced at the weak and panting vixen beneath him, who was breathless.

That's when he decided.

Shaking, he turned his head with teary, pleading eyes to the scientist. "Please..." He began, sobbing. "...Let her go. I'll do anything. Just... let her go."

Silence came after that.

Foxy and the girl were sobbing; the red-haired fox hybrid for the woman and the vixen for Foxy's welfare. Both assistants still held both hybrids, nonchalant and not thinking twice as to let both prisoners go. Jeremy only sat there, a glare now painting his face. Blue impatient orbs glared into terrified yellow ones, and none moved.

Jeremy would have said something in answer to the fox, had it not been for Fritz Smith suddenly barging and singing to himself in the room.

"Hullo~! Jeremy Fitzgerald!" He called out to his friend in a sing-song voice. "What'cha doing right now? Torturing foxes as usual?"

Jeremy sighed and nodded, not taking his eyes away from the pathetic crying foxes. "As always, Fritz." He said this with a roll of his eyes. "And as always, they're pathetic."

"That's the spirit!" Fritz cheered, then grinned at the two hybrids. "Ooh, I see! They're making a baby, aren't they?!" He giggled to himself. "Aww, that's so cute! They're making offspring! That's right, their baby would actually suffer the same way as them! You know what they say, right? You don't inherit your parents' personality, you get it through the way you interact with the environment!" The red-headed scientist winked at his blonde friend, who only snickered and gave him a light punch on the arm.

Foxy cocked his head to the opposite side, his tears coming out faster after what Fritz said. Something about the saying he said didn't really appeal to Foxy.

_This is why I don't like this, even one bit._

Jeremy sighed, then patted Fritz's shoulder. He grinned menacingly, which kinda made Fritz shudder at his friend's sudden change of attitude. "I'd take care of him. Would you mind taking notes for me?" He asked, then walked up to get a special weapon... a weapon that would surely discipline stubborn monsters.

"Aww, I wanna do the torturing instead!" Fritz whined childishly, making Jeremy glare at him playfully.

"It wouldn't be fair for us, since you've already finished playing with the bear yourself two days ago, didn't you?"

Fritz only blinked, then pouted, but nodded in agreement. "Urgh, fine." He mumbled, sitting on the swivel chair and picking up the clipboard on the chair. His frown turned into a smile when he saw the various writings and observations on the paper. "Holy shit, this happened to them?!" He showed the paper to his friend, a look of disbelief on his face. "Too many... you really can't keep your pants in, can you, kid?"

The red male fox looked away, with tears in his eyes. His lips shook as he struggled to say something. "I-I..." He whipped his head to the scientists direction, tears in his eyes. "I don't want to do this!"

The vixen's eyes widened, tears streaming down her face. Foxy sobbed, still staring at Fritz with teary eyes and a pleading look on his face.

"P-Please... just..." He stammered, choking on his own tears. "...Let her go... please... I don't want to hurt her..." He pleaded to the red-headed scientist, who only shrugged and continued to read the clipboard.

A scream wafted across Foxy's mouth once he felt a horrible pain behind his back. His head dropped on the woman's abdomen, sobbing loudly. Fritz jumped at the sound of whipping, making him put down his clipboard, just to see that Jeremy was already behind the naked fox, holding a bloody whip.

"F*cking hell, Jeremy, you scared me!" Fritz grumbled, rubbing his forehead and shaking his head. "Dammit, next time you whip someone, tell me! You would've frightened someone to death like that!"

Jeremy only rolled his eyes, whipping the fox for the second time. "If you were so scared, then why are you here?" He smirked, then whipped the fox again. He glared at the hybrid. "Now, if you don't want to be whipped again, thrust."

The fox didn't want to. No matter what Jeremy would do, no matter how many times he would get whipped, he won't move a muscle to hurt this young vixen underneath him.

He would absolutely refuse.

The fox glared back, shivering. "N-No."

At that response, Jeremy grinned in a menacing way. "No?"

Gulping, the fox repeated again. "No."

Lips pursed, Jeremy raised an eyebrow. He tossed the whip aside, a small smirk quickly pasted upon his face. His blue eyes stared at Foxy with a daring glare.

"Now, who told you to disobey me?"

Foxy glared back, still shivering. He was about to utter another word, when the vixen suddenly poked him with her free hand, making the red fox stop and turn to her. The vixen's eyes were teary, and she was looking at him with pleading eyes. Foxy didn't understand why, but he didn't say anything. Instead, she was the first to speak.

"...P-Please, sir... just... do as they say..." She whispered, sobbing as she held his hand, the other one clutching onto the assistant's arm wrapped tightly around her neck. "Please... I don't want you to get into any more trouble because of me..."

The red fox's eyes widened, as he continued to stare in disbelief at the slowly looking away to contemplate with his thoughts. So many questions bombarded his mind lately, most of them regarding the woman laying on the ground.

"She's right, tod."

At those words, the hybrid whipped his head to Fritz's direction, who was smirking at him with a devilish stare. _Now what's he up to now?_ The red-haired scientist chuckled to himself, standing up from the swivel chair he was sitting at a while ago. He walked up to Jeremy and stood next to him, patting his shoulder.

What came out of his mouth next made Foxy quake in fear.

" _You_ could take up her punishment instead."

Immediately, after that was said, the assistants nodded at each other; one of them forced the surprised vixen to stand up. The other turned Foxy over, making him lay on his back. Foxy's captor pinned him with his large arms wrapped around the terrified fox's armpits.

Foxy started to writhe terribly in his position right now. He _knew_ what was going to happen next. He _knew_ who was going to make this happen next.

He wanted this to _not_ happen again _at all._

Jeremy chuckled, lightly punching his red-haired friend's arm. Fritz nodded and winked before returning to his chair, seating himself and grabbing the clipboard and pen to start writing.

The blonde looked at Foxy, licking his lips seductively, before kneeling and crawling up to him. Foxy threw his head back and cocked his head in an attempt to not meet his eyes. Yellow orbs squeezed shut, ready for anything that Jeremy was planning. Breaths were unsteady, cold body was sweating...

The scientist leaned up to his fox ear and began to nip it, making the hybrid beneath him shiver. He chuckled at this reaction. "Shh, Foxy. Let's make this enjoyable like last time, okay?" He whispered, chuckling a second time. He worked open the fly of his pants, nipping on the red-headed fox's neck, before finally grabbing the fox's legs, spreading them rather harshly.

Foxy sobbed. "N-No...!" He choked out, shaking his head rapidly. "N-No, don't-"

It was too late to put an end to his monstrosity.

Jeremy rammed into him without hesitation, and Foxy screamed in pain.

 _Ah! N-No!_ Foxy screamed in his mind, but he was unable to shout it out. The pain was stopping him from opening his mouth. Tears cascaded from his eyes as Jeremy thrust faster and faster, the pain searing into him like spikes stabbing him multiple times.

"No, stop!" The woman from earlier struggled to get off the man's arms, but they were too tight. However, she can't take seeing a male being raped by another male. "Please, sir! Stop it! Don't do it to him!" Those pleas fell in deep ears, as Jeremy kept ramming inside the sobbing Foxy's entrance.

His length... it was too large to even fit inside! Foxy panted heavily, in need of air to breath. "A-Ah-- Jeremy, please--" He wheezed out, trying to breath and heave even just a little amount of air.

Jeremy chuckled, increasing his speed. This made Foxy pant even harder than before, clutching his fists to try to endure this pain of his lungs and his entrance for just a while longer.  _Please... let him be done..._ He thought, praying to any deity who would hear him.  _Please... let him come inside..._

"What were you thinking about just now, Foxy?" Yellow orbs widened once he realized that Jeremy was whispering in his ears now. "It's a good feeling, is it? Being entered and losing your virginity for the same gender as yours...?"

 _No... it isn't good..._ He thought, weeping to himself. Jeremy thrust faster, making him gasp sharply. It was an arch on the back that resulted with this action.

Foxy could feel that not only does his face feel hot, his body is, too. Sweat was pouring off his body because of the session, despite the temperature being very cold. His yellow eyes rolled back as he clenched his fists, drool coming out of his mouth.  _Why am I enjoying this?_ He thought, bucking his hips as he felt Jeremy almost striking the sensitive bud inside of him.  _Why am I turned on when he does this?_

"Ooh, Jeremy..." He could hear Fritz swoon in the side, and the woman sobbing under the arms of her captor, unable to do anything to help him anymore. The red-headed scientist sighed in content. "What you lack in appearance, you make up for the intimate moments you share with your partners."

This was replied by a grunt from Jeremy, who only thrust faster and faster in an almost inhuman face. "Sh-Shut up, Fritz." He grumbled, before focusing on Foxy once again.

The fox can't take it anymore. Semen was oozing from his length and he was trying to preserve it for later, but with the pleasure and the arousing feeling inside of him, he wanted to shoot immediately.  _To finally get over it. To finally end this misery for once. To make Jeremy finish._

A sharp gasp wafted upon his lips as Jeremy's hand suddenly stroked his member. The fox looked away, his face coated red. The thrusting still continued on, but Jeremy stopped for a brief while -- thank goodness for that -- to examine Foxy's throbbing member.

Jeremy smirked. "Don't worry, Foxy. Blow whenever you want to." He told the fox, before thrusting again, faster and faster. "I know you want to do it."

Foxy hesitated. But since he wanted it to end quick, he needed to do it. Squeezing his eyes shut, he breathed deeply and let the semen burst out of his member. It slowly flowed like a stream, flowing down his length up to Jeremy's hand, which was still gripping him.

The blonde scientist smirked, licking the semen off of him. "Mm... delicious." He muttered seductively under his breath, glancing at Foxy, who was panting on the floor hard. A blood red blush spread over his face like wildfire, and his knuckles were white as snow from all the clenching he has done.

A loud yelp escaped Foxy's mouth as Jeremy thrust inside him again, starting directly at a fast pace. This time, he pursed his lips shut, listening to Foxy's screams, begging him to stop.

Suddenly, a painful strike occurred, most notable in Foxy's body. "A-Ah..." He gasped, feeling not only the semen flowing out of his ass...

...He was bleeding.

Foxy struggled, moved his legs, shook his head, trying to give a signal that he was in pain. But neither of these worked. This made him resort to using his mouth. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he opened his mouth, shouting in between pants.

"P-Please, stop! I'm bleeding!"

The vixen from earlier struggled from her assistant's grasp, with a deathly frown on her face that signifies she isn't joking anymore. "Let me go! Let him go!" She yelled, tears in her eyes.

While Jeremy ignored this, Fritz considered what the fox said.  _Huh, liar._ He thought, then wrote details in his clipboard. But once he spared a glance upon the two again, he actually  _did_ see a red substance leaking out of the fox's entrance.

Quickly as you could say "Fritz Smith is an asshole", the red-headed scientist wrote down "bleeding" in the clipboard before he stood up from his seat, rushing over to Jeremy to stop him. "Dude, dude, stop right now!" Fritz exclaimed, holding both shoulders of the thrusting blonde.

"Stop right now! He's finally bleeding!"

Once he heard this, Fitzgerald stopped thrusting, releasing inside of the fox, who squirmed and winced in pain. Jeremy stood up and looked at his length. It was covered in blood, after all. He sighed and shook his head, wiping the liquid off with a towel and finally buckling up his pants. He then turned to Foxy, grinning. "Well, that was fun." He said, before walking up to the clipboard.

After a few seconds of examining, Jeremy nodded to himself. "Good work, Fritz. I guess this ends our today's mission." He commented, then turned to the assistants and a paralyzed vixen. The blonde exhaled and made an announcement.

"Now ends our experimentation. Everyone is adjourned. Kyle, bring her to the room where she came from."

As soon as this was said, all of them prepared to leave. Fritz nodded to himself and went out with Jeremy to check on Cassandra and Mike. Foxy's assistant stood up and let Foxy lie on the cold floor to contemplate to himself. Now both assistants gripped the vixen tightly and led her out of the room.

With one last turn to Foxy, she couldn't help but say her prayers.

_I pray you will be okay, Foxy..._

* * *

The 18-year old red fox hybrid panted on the white floor, drool coming out of his mouth, and tears brimming in his eyes. His insides were still burning like fire, and the stickiness of blood and semen that he felt the previous day felt more wetter now, considering he was raped just a while ago.

He was finally alone in the room; the others left after Jeremy stopped pleasuring himself with his body. He could still hear the woman in his mind shouting and begging them to stop all this misery.

Foxy closed his eyes and let his tears flow again. Forcing himself to stand up, Foxy pulled himself back together and leaned against the wall, throwing his head back. Both arms hugged his two, cold legs, and he buried his head into his arms, sobbing quietly.

What still worried him to this day, even though he had only suffered torture in this very room, in this very institution, was the fate of his siblings.

If they ended up winding here one day, he would just simply shout profanities at himself for not doing anything.

That was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOXGLOVE: A tall Eurasian plant with erect spikes of flowers, typically pinkish-purple or white, shaped like the fingers of gloves. It is a source of the drug digitalis. Also a surname used by some people.
> 
> The Foxglove Siblings:  
> \- Xavier Foxglove (Foxy)  
> \- Mateo "Matt" Foxglove (Male Mangle)  
> \- Morgan Foxglove (Female Mangle)  
> \- Freya Foxglove (Female Funtime Foxy)  
> \- Lolita Foxglove (Lolbit)  
> \- Reynard Foxglove (Male Funtime Foxy)
> 
> Thank you for reading, and the appreciation you have for this story makes me very happy! Thank you! See you in the next chapter!


	7. Oblivious Nerd (PHARELL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't even know anymore. Why am I here? All I'm going to get are these stupid blood all over the place and stupid hybrid visitations and stupid pranks being conducted by the oh-so-ever-mighty Billy Wonka.
> 
> Seriously, though? I wanna go home!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, everybody! Welcome to another new chapter of Test Subjects, concerning the perspective of Pharell Pine, a.k.a. Paper Plate Guy in FNaF 2! Wondering what he was thinking as soon as he entered the Testing Institution? I think this chapter can give you the answers.
> 
> Well, here it is anyway! Thank you very much for reading the chapters and giving some appreciation! That makes me so happy!
> 
> Oh, and take note, we're almost at the end of part 1! There will be more happening soon in this story... Also, I'll start giving you some chronological orders before the story begins, so that you won't get confused as to which chapter happened when. The amount of numbers is also the limit of each part; Part 1 consists of 10 chapters in this one. Note that the Prologue is an exception to this.
> 
> CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER OF EVENTS  
> 1\. Freddy Fazbear 1901 (FREDDY) - June 18, 2043. Morning, 6:40 a.m.  
> 2\. Marking The Chickens (CHICA) - June 20, 2043. Morning, 4:45 a.m.  
> 3\. Walking The Plank (FOXY) - June 20, 2043. Morning, 11:17 a.m.  
> 4\. Next Right Hand (CERISE) - June 20, 2043. Morning, 11:20 a.m. to noon, 12:15. p.m.  
> 5\. Mute Assistant (NATHANIEL) - June 20, 2043. Afternoon, 12:34 p.m. to 12:50 p.m.  
> 6\. Oblivious Nerd (PHARELL) - June 20, 2043. Afternoon, 1:10 p.m. to 1:45 p.m.  
> 7\. ???  
> 8\. ???  
> 9\. ???  
> 10\. ???
> 
> Thank you for reading! You may continue on.

_**June 20, 2043** _

_**Testing Institution, Ground Floor** _

_**Time: Afternoon, 1:10 p.m.** _

* * *

Pharell Pine shifted through the pages of his book, silently reading through it while his friends have completely lost their minds.

They were finally venturing the halls of the ground floor of the Testing Institution, with Ennard, Nathaniel, and Ballora just behind to watch over them. The Testing Institution, he heard, was filled with mysteries and screams of agony, and mutated "abominations" - another mean name that their species have given hybrids - who are being experimented on are trapped in one room for each. It was a violent building, and no one dared to come inside...

...Pharell never cared, regardless.

The black-haired bespectacled boy watched through the corner of his eye; his friends are finally running into the halls, while Cerise yelled at them to wait up for her before she started running after them as well. Pharell was left behind, unconsciously still reading the book, lost in the magnificent words that were edged in each of the pages...

Jane Julie suddenly grabbed his arm without hesitation.

"Come on, Pharell! Stop reading and enjoy the view!" She urged, pulling him and forcing him to run with her. His eye glasses accidentally toppled out of the bridge of his nose, but he was quick enough to catch them and place them back on. He was still holding his book on his hand, luckily.

He could hear the soft chuckles the Three Officers made at the sight of him being pulled around. But if they enjoyed it, Pharell didn't. He never liked being pulled around, especially by someone who is so hyperactive they can't control themselves.

Regardless, they were still his friends.

But somehow, what Jane said earlier bothered him a bit.

_"Stop reading and enjoy the view!"_

Huh. Sure.

What beautiful scenery is to be viewed when you are in a building that has caused terror and gruesome experiments on a species that was supposed to be the same as them, but got mutated by a substance that they don't even know about? Is blood and gore a beautiful scenery for his friends, who are actually too young to see them?

_No. Not at all._

For Pharell, there is no such thing as a beautiful view here.

* * *

_**June 20, 2043** _

**_Testing Institution, First Floor_ **

**_Time: Afternoon, 1:30 p.m._ **

* * *

_Great, the first floor._

The black-haired boy rolled his eyes in frustration as his female friends ran recklessly through the hallways, shouting things that he didn't want to know. The boys, however, were just walking along, observing the building's interior design, though he could clearly hear the twins Bernard and Brendan Bennett talking loudly to each other. Billy Brian Banks was just by the left of him, blue eyes eyeing the scenery.

However, here he was, reading a book, which signifies he didn't really care on exploring this cesspool at all.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Billy turning his head to his direction, with a small smile on his face. He was clearly snooping a peek of his book, which the nerd observed. He quickly closed his book with a loud snap, further more surprising Billy.

The brown-haired boy blinked, blue eyes filled with wonder. He then grinned and laced both hands behind his head, lifting his arms. "What was that just a while ago, Phar?" He asked, chuckling, with a teasing look on his face. "I thought I just saw the word 'kink' in that story you are reading-"

"It is none of your business, Balloon Head," Pharell interrupted, a small blush slowly creeping on his face. He cocked his head to the side, closing his eyes in frustration; his fingers pushed his red glasses to the bridge of his nose. "Absolutely none of your business at all."

Their conversation seemed to have struck some interest in the Bennett twins; both boys rushed over to them with curious looks on their faces.

"Really? Kink?!"

"Where did you get that word, Billy?"

The brown-haired boy chuckled, before his finger pointed to the book Pharell was holding. "Over there." He winked at both boys, who immediately whipped their heads to the book. They grinned at Pharell, greedy hands ready to snatch the book off his grip. However, Pharell's clutch was strong enough for the book not to be taken away.

At this point, the boys got into a huge argument.

"Hey, give us the book!"

"I don't want to! This is for nerds only!"

"But we're also nerds, Phar!"

"No, you're not nerds, you're geeks!"

Their loud voices echoed around the corridors of the building, and at this point, the girls, who were already at least a few feet away from them, could hear their argument going on. All six raised eyebrows and looked at each other, with questioning looks on their faces.

"What's gotten into them?"

"I dunno. Just geeks being geeks?"

At the boys side, the black bespectacled boy's grey eyes trailed to Billy, who only grinned mischievously from the far corner as he leaned against a white wall. He shrugged and waved at him, smiling to himself.

Pharell raised a middle finger at the boy, who's eyes widened with an awkward smile on his face.

_Next time. I'll get to you next time, Billy Wonka._

* * *

_**June 20, 2043** _

**_Testing Institution, First Floor_ **

**_Time: Afternoon, 1:45 p.m._ **

* * *

15 minutes.

It took him 15 minutes for him to move on from _that_ incident earlier.

Pharell was peacefully reading his book again, while his ears tend to catch the loud chatters of his friends as they stammer about the structure of the Testing Institution. The only one who actually seemed to not talk and care about a thing is the rainbow herself, Rain Magewick.

She was simply day-dreaming in awe, pushing her pink glasses to the bridge of her nose. Pharell was glad there was someone else in here who wears eye-glasses like him. She wasn't a nerd at all, but he's glad he wasn't alone.

While contemplating with his thoughts, he didn't quite catch in his mind until a while later that Rain has already scooted up closer to him, taking a look at the pages of his book. He yelped in surprise, throwing his arms in the air, almost throwing the book away from his hand.

Rain blinked a couple of times, simply staring at him with those large, blue eyes. Her body then started shaking violently, her face starting to look funny... until she couldn't stifle her own laughter anymore.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Rain guffawed, her chuckles and giggles echoing like thunder, loud enough for the others to hear. The Three Officers might actually hear her laughter from their position right now, despite being a little farther away from their group.

Regardless, Rain kept laughing.

"Ahahahaha! Oh God, Pharell!" She exclaimed, finally able to stifle her laughter. "Pfft... you should've seen your face a while ago! You were almost about to throw up!"

Pharell blushed and glared at her, adjusting his glasses. "S-Says the one who didn't expect me to yelp at all! You didn't think I saw your face when I jumped?!"

"Alright, that's enough with it, you two." From behind them, Ennard reprimanded both middle school children, who obeyed and stepped away from each other. The elder male looked at both of them and smiled. "Such friendly jokes always lighten up the mood, so you should be happy at least, Phar."

Pharell blinked. "But she was laughing at me..."

"Anyway," Ennard began to announce, making the younger ones turn to him with curious looks on their faces. "we are about to enter the most dangerous parts of the institution. Because you are too young to see hybrids being... disciplined, we shall lead all of you to a station where you will put on something that will, hopefully, lessen the violence that you shall see." He turned to Ballora, who nodded and pulled a lever from a nearby wall.

She smiled and walked over to the secret tunnel, nodding to them. "Follow me, everyone."

Complying, Cerise and the others ran after Ballora, leaving Pharell alone with Ennard just beside him. Nathaniel simply snuck a smile at the President and shrugged, before following the others into the tunnel. Now it was only Ennard and Pharell, standing in the hallway in silence.

Ennard suddenly giggled, breaking the silence between them. The older male turned to Pharell. “Tell me, Pharell. Why are your friends still so lively, despite the fact that they are in a building where you will find suffering and agony? Why do you think they are like that?"

The black-haired boy blinked, not quite understanding his question. He cocked his head to the side, thinking of a plausible answer. “W-Well… I should think that…” Grazing a finger through his chin, he looked at the ceiling. “…They are simply trying to take away the nervousness. They are doing this to be prepared for whatever horrors they are to see sooner… I think.”

Ennard smiled. “Why do you and me think alike?”

“…Huh?”

“…Nothing.” Ennard shook his head, before heading over to the tunnel, which was about to shut close in a few minutes. “I think you better hurry now. You don’t want to be left alone here standing all alone, right?”

With that, Pharell nodded, running up to Ennard. He followed the young man to his friends’ destination, careful not to loose sight of him.

But still, he is confused.

* * *

  ** _First Floor_** ** _Hidden Stairway_**

**_Time: Afternoon, 1:45 p.m._ **

* * *

The path actually leads to the second floor.

“Ballora, are we heading to the second floor right now?” He heard Carly Callisto ask from nearby, while the others continue to climb the elongated flight of stairs. “Or are we to go to the third floor right now? Because the way I see it, this stairway is actually pretty long…”

Carmine whips her head towards her sister, glaring at her with a warning look. _Don’t be rude._

The Vice President turns to her and smiles. “We are headed to the second floor, Carly. And you are right; the stairs are long, but it was intended this way.” Suddenly, her expression darkens. “Since we don’t want you to see what lurks in the third hallways of the first floor…”

Carly and Carmine raise and eyebrow. “…What lurks there?”

Ballora didn’t answer. Instead, she looked the opposite direction, tearing her gaze away from both girls. “…You really don’t want to know. Young people like you _aren’t_ supposed to know.”

Pharell was listening to them chat about it, while still pretending to read the book. Oh, Ballora didn’t want them to know. Yet Pharell already knew, and his friends should have known all along while in this place, too.

_It’s filled with agony, torture, gore, and racism against hybrids. They scream, they cry, they call for help. Yet whatever they do, their calls have fallen in deaf ears. That’s what you don’t need to know._

“Finally! Here’s the exit!” Cerise exclaims, making him turn away from his book. The eager young girl tried to reach the door knob, but always fails. “I... got it… I… got it…!”

He could see The Secretary approach Cerise, opening the door for her with a smile on his face. Cerise smiles back, following Nathaniel out of the hidden stairways. The others also followed suite, before sounds of gasping and marveling in awe were heard by Pharell’s ears.

 _Great, they’re day-dreaming again._ He thought, setting his book down. _Now what the heck is so marvelous once again—_

And, indeed, it is a marvelous sight.

Unlike the first floor, the second floor was much more brighter, and much more prettier than the gloomy floor from a while ago. The walls were still painted white, sure, but there were different colors of patterns lining the edges of these said walls. Televisions with green screen cameras hang around each corridor of the hallways. Someone was watching them from behind those cameras, he was sure of that. And the green color of the screen must be of a great purpose.

Ballora giggled and instructed everyone to follow her inside the very first room that was next to the stairway. Above the door of the room was a sign, saying: “Institution Materials and Equipment for Guests”. Pharell finally folded the last page he read on his book and closed it, clutching it while he let his arm hang just beside his hip. He does have to admit, the Testing Institution was much more interesting than he thought it would be.

But still, doubts about this place always engulf his mind.

Cerise beamed, turning to her friends with an excited look on her face. “Guys, this place has EVERYTHING a tourist in this institution needs. Food, beverages, and other equipment that needs to be used. And the room is fairly large, I tell you! Large enough to make people wait patiently while they get the negative sight glasses.”

At the mention of that strange device, Pharell raised an eyebrow. “What are… negative sight glasses?”

The girl with pigtails turned to him, puffing her chest with pride as she answered. “Negative sight glasses are like what we use in the movies – you know, those 3D glasses that makes the movie look realistic – except, it’s not for that purpose. Negative sight glasses can be used by guests to cover their eyes from the horrible sights of this institution. It turns the horrific sight into something… much milder, to say the least. So for example, it turns the red of blood into something of a greenish-white hue when you wear such glasses.”

Hearing her explanation, Billy blinked with a surprised smirk. “That… is… insane.”

Cheryl nodded in agreement. “When do we get them?”

“Oh, guys. Be patient.” Cerise said to them, before turning to the door to open it and follow Ballora inside. “So, do you want to see inside the room? I can show you around if you like.”

She got enthusiastic nods from her friends, of course, except the nonchalant Pharell who simply shrugged at their choices. The next thing that happened, his friends already bumped into both of his sides as they ran over to where Cerise was. The Three Officers followed suite, with Ennard sparing the black-haired boy one last glance before entering the room.

Pharell stood alone in the hallway, simply blinking in surprise. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, before finally opening the door to join his friends inside.

_Well, can’t miss out on all the “fun”, right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, God I am sorry for the long wait! Life is being a huge jerk!
> 
> Anyways, here's the latest chapter of Test Subjects! I hope you like it. Next up might actually be either Bonnie or Ballora's chapter... eh. I'll just see and let you guess.
> 
> Adios until the next chapter!


End file.
